The Next Path
by anxious.soul
Summary: After the war, Harry testifies for the Malfoy's they gain freedom and Harry becomes close with them. What happens when an old but new face unexpectedly arrives? Old enemies become closer in order to save magic. Ginny/Molly/Ron OOC and possible Bashing. M/M. Rated T for possible violence and language. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter it belongs to JK Rowling.
1. It's over, isn't it?

**I will try to upload a chapter or so a week. Please mention in your reviews who you want Harry will be with either Draco, Tom Riddle or George. I will be bringing Tom back but he will be sane and nice. Although slash won't be happening for a while so just think about who you'd like harry to be with.**

 **Please enjoy and review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter therefore I can not make any profits from it. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.**

* * *

The war was over. Voldemort was dead, his corpse left in the Great Hall. There was a silence before everyone erupted in a cheer. The remaining Death Eaters were rounded up and were having trials the next week. Emerald eyes watched as the three Malfoy's were arrested, Harry felt bad and would do anything to protect the family. The very family that's son had been nothing but a bully to him –taunting him daily about his dead parents, a family whose patriarch had tormented and attacked him over the years and a family whose matriarch had saved his life by lying to Voldemort.

Families came and left, taking any dead or injured relatives with them, Andromeda came by and at the sight of her daughter and son in-law she collapsed in a fit of tears and sobs, she eventually calmed enough to take Nymphadora and Remus with her. Upon seeing her sister Bellatrix as a lifeless corpse on the ground she allowed a few tears to trail down her face before she too took the body. No one judged her even if it was the deranged Lestrange's corpse.  
The remaining Weasley's took Fred's body and left to the Burrow, Harry wanted to show his support but he didn't want to burden the mourning family. He also didn't want to see them because he felt guilty about their loss –as he did with all the other lives taken. Harry was walking towards Voldemort's corpse, out of the corner of his eye he saw the Creevey's collecting Collin's body,

'There goes the pang of guilt' Harry thought as his heart attacked the inside of his chest. Harry stood by Voldemort's corpse and bent down, he respectfully closed the snake-faced man's eyes, everyone that was still there paused and looked at the Boy-Who-Lived in shock.  
"Harry? What are you doing?" Hermione, who had remained behind to try and help out, asked, others slowly walking closer to hear their exchange,

"I'm taking his body and I'm going to bury it." Harry replied fully aware that others were listening,

"Why?" Many of the listeners asked

"Because it's the right thing to do. I'll be going now" Harry said before grabbing the body and apparating away –yes he can apparate -he left everyone in a stunned silence.

Going to a pretty looking, small area in the Forbidden Forest he dug a large body-sized hole in the ground with his magic before placing Voldemort's body and closing the hole back up. He didn't write anything nor did he even mark that there was a body in the ground, he simply stared at the unmarked and covered ground and sighed.

"Things could've been different Tom. I understand that with your childhood things were difficult I should know given my own. You were unable to love because of how you were conceived. Rest in Peace Tom Marvolo Riddle, if there is such a thing as another life, then use your next chance well. If there is such a thing as being reborn into a new life don't mess up your chance. Don't become a monster again, please. Goodbye Tom" There was a faint glow around the clearing, magic had heard the young boy speak, this however went unnoticed by Harry, who apparated back to Grimmauld Place and collapsed in the room he claimed as his.

The next morning, a cold Sunday, when Harry woke up he had found a small pile of letters on the kitchen table, looking around he noticed that the room looked rather clean and tidy. Maybe Kreacher was becoming sane again and was actually doing his job.  
"Kreacher" Harry called and with a sudden pop the elf was next to him,

"How can Kreacher serve Master Harry?" He asked politely shocking the hell out of Harry,

"Kreacher, what's happened to you? Also please just call me Harry."  
"Kreacher has regained sanity. Kreacher thinks it is because Harry sir has gained control of the house. Kreacher doesn't really know why though sir." Kreacher explained, the house elf then began to place food in front of Harry and made the boy eat it. After eating his breakfast, Harry began to open the letters he had, the first one read:

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I will be going away for a bit I don't know how long but I'm going to Australia to look for my parents. Ron is coming too, I tried to get him to stay and help his family but he said he needs to get away. You're welcome to join us if you wish but I will completely understand if you don't. I won't be going until after the funerals this week._

 _Love Hermione_

Harry quickly wrote back saying that he won't go because he just needs to settle down again, also that her and Ron should spend some time together especially after the fiasco whilst they were on the run plus with their new relationship or whatever they are calling it they deserve each other and time with one another and that's what Harry will give them.

Opening the next one, it read:

 _Dear Mr Potter,_

 _I believe you wanted to come to the three Malfoy's trials, they take place on Monday the 11_ _th_ _. You have a week until you need to be at the Ministry they shall be expecting you._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt._

 _Acting Minister for Magic._

Harry wrote a quick thank you to Kingsley before opening the last few envelopes that contained multiple invites to funerals, the dates all being next week.

 _Hello Harry dear,_

 _Fred's funeral will be tomorrow on Monday the 4_ _th_ _of May. You are welcome to come._

 _The Weasley's._

Harry notice that the letter had tear stains on it and the writing looked like it was written with a shaking hand.

 _Harry dear,_

 _Nymphadora and Remus' funeral will be on Tuesday the 5_ _th_ _of May, they are going to be buried together. Please come._

 _Andromeda Tonks_

This too seemed to have been written with a shaky hand.

Harry sighed he was going to go to those two but most likely no other ones, he couldn't stand the sad and mournful expressions, it made the guilt eat away at him.

"Kreacher I think I'm going to just stay home today." He said before walking to his room.

Upon entering the room, he decided to clean it. Once that was done he walked around the house and found a very impressive library hidden behind a wall. He cleaned and dusted the grand room with the help of Kreacher; By the time they were finished it was midday. Harry was given a plate of food from Kreacher along with a cup of tea. The black haired boy settled himself in a comfy dark (Slytherin) green arm chair with a book. The book was on Defence Against the Dark Arts but it included more advanced and possibly classed as dark magic if seen by the public eye. He was so engrossed in the large and old book that he barely even noticed that it was now dark outside and passed tea time. In truth he had been reading the book for over 7 hours and was only half way through it and even then it was still a huge book –even Hermione would say it was.

Being given a small snack –he wasn't that hungry much to the disproval of Kreacher- he then went up to his room and called it a night, he thought it would be good to have an early night especially considering by the end of tomorrow he would be emotionally and mentally exhausted and he most likely won't get another good night's sleep for a while.


	2. Mourning commences

It was Monday the 4th of May. Harry woke up early on the dreadful day and got dressed in a smart black suit with a white shirt beneath. He dressed in muggle clothing as he refused to wear Wizard's robes. Plus, it would be more in Fred's spirit.

Harry didn't have a breakfast gaining an angry rant from Kreacher as he was walking out the door, arriving at the graveyard that both Fred and Nymphadora and Remus were to be buried at. It was then that Harry realised where he was, he was at Godric's Hallow. As he was early he walked over to find his parents joint grave, he sat down in front of it and spoke.

"Hey mum. Hey dad. Guess what? I did it, I actually did it. I ended the war, I killed Voldemort." Realisation hit him "Oh Merlin I killed someone" He started hyperventilating, "I killed someone, I killed someone. I know he had done terrible things. I know that only I could destroy him but oh Merlin I actually killed someone" He felt a shiver travel down his spine and looked behind him. Gasping as tears blurred his vision. He couldn't believe it. The last time this had happened he had had the Resurrection Stone but this time he hadn't used it.

"My sweet boy." Lily called

"You did it son." James praised

"Don't be sad Harry. It was his own curse that killed him" Sirius said

"But-"

"No buts Harry. You did not kill Voldemort, you rebounded his own killing curse" Remus explained slightly.

"How are you here?"  
"We never left Harry. We managed to appear because your magic reached out to us, you called us here Harry." Lily said reaching out to her boy  
"What's it like? Up there I mean"  
"It's a beautiful place Harry." Remus answered

"It's loads of fun. We've regrouped the Marauders, instead of that rat, Fred is now the fourth Marauder." James added  
"Oh yeah! Harry when you eventually leave the earth Fred said he's going to prank the hell out of you!" Sirius exclaimed  
"Why?" Harry said with a soft smile

"I believe it has something to do with you not telling him and George who the Marauders are." Remus explained

Harry cursed. It was time for them to return to their own realm. Harry bid them goodbye. Now he had to face the Weasley's and Fred's Funeral.

As Harry approached the fairly small ceremony, that hadn't started yet, the Weasley's were all crying except George who just stared unseeingly. Harry sat next to him and hugged him, much like the older boy had done for Harry many times, he moved George's head so it was against his chest.  
"It's alright Georgie. I've heard he's doing fine up there."  
"How?" George choked out, Harry smiled ever so slightly as he felt tears falling on his chest, he smiled because at least George was mourning and not containing his feelings.

"I spoke to my mum, my dad, Sirius and Remus. Apparently the Marauders have a new fourth member called Forge."

George tilted his head slightly, "How do you know this?"  
"Well Sirius and Remus explained to me that Fred is pissed that I didn't tell you two who the Marauders were. So naturally when he found out he announced a full on prank war between the two of us when I eventually go up there. Prongs was my dad James, Padfoot was Sirius and Moony was Remus. They then stole Fred and announced him as their fourth member."

George gave a watery grin. "What about Wormtail?"

"Who cares that bastard can rot in hell." At George's confused look he explained "Wormtail was Peter Pettigrew. He sold my parents out to Voldemort. He was also your brothers pet rat, Scabbers."  
George had a disgusted and angry look on his face. "That perverted, traitorous rat, slept in the same bed as my younger brother AND he slept in the same dorms as five teenage boys meaning he would've seen you all naked. Where is him I'm going to kill him?"  
"He's already dead." Calming George down slightly, the boy went back to his sad mood although he wasn't as bad as before seen as he didn't hide his emotions. The funeral began.

"Harry would you like to say some words?" Molly said gently through tears and a shaky voice. Harry, unable to decline, made his way up to the podium, he was pale and shaking.

"Fred was a brilliant friend and prankster. Through a recent conversation with –strangely- my parents 'spirits' I learned that he is up there with my dad, Sirius and Remus. The three of them have allowed him to join the Marauders. I believe he will be reeking havoc until his other half goes to join him –only when said other half has lived a full life" Harry added with a stern glare to George. Before Harry walked back to his seat he placed his hand on Fred's dark red/brown wooden coffin he said quietly so no one else would hear,  
"I am sorry Fred. I am sorry you didn't get to live a full life, if only I had ended it sooner. Rest in peace mate." He then took his seat and the day went by like a blur.

The following day Harry was in a sombre mood, it was Remus' and Nymphadora's funeral. Sighing sadly to himself he again apparated to Godric's Hallow where the two would be buried together, near his parents' grave.

When the green eyed boy arrived he at the small ceremony that was about to begin, he immediately noticed a woman with light brown hair clutching a baby whose hair was changing between a light brown and a pink –much like his father's and mother's hair colour- Harry felt as though a knife had been rammed straight into his heart.

The ceremony began and Harry stayed at the back trying to go unnoticed as he was overwhelmed with guilt and remorse. However, anyone who personally knows Harry, knows that he has terrible luck which equals out his good luck. In other words he was noticed and called to the front by Andromeda who then quickly ran back to her seat and hugging Teddy tightly; Harry slowly walked down the aisle as though he was walking to his death –which couldn't've been more fitting for the situation. He reached the podium and looked at the people who were there.

He stuttered a tad "Remus Lupin. He was a great man, he however spent most of his life hidden in shame for something he had no control over. People everywhere criticized and judged Remus because of the thing he changed into once, I repeat once, a month. He was a werewolf, so? One of the calmest and kindest guys I have ever met was treated terribly by most of the Wizarding world. He was a good man inside and out. He was a father and a husband but he was taken from the world leaving a cruel fate for Teddy who will grow up like me –an orphan." Harry paused allowing a moment for everyone to take in what he said, some looked down in shame as they too believed Remus to be a monster, who didn't deserve to be treat as they themselves were. Harry began again,

"Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks. I know that she would be yelling at me for calling her that. I didn't know her for a long time but I knew that she herself was a bit of an outcast. Her mother a Black who married the late Ted Tonks, a muggleborn, Andromeda was then disowned and announced a 'blood traitor'. This didn't make life easy for Dora, she was clumsy and amusing. But I know that she was a brilliant Auror and that she would've been a great mother and wife unfortunately she too sacrificed her life during the battle. She like Remus left her son to be an orphan, but the two left their son an orphan surrounded by loving relatives.

A cruel fate tore the two away from their son but at least they have each other, my parents and godfather. I believe that whilst they are sad and missing us all, they are happy and content with each other. We shouldn't remain sad. Mourn yes but don't ruin their memory. The fought for a safer world. They were heroes. Always remember that." Harry went to sit down near Andromeda who gave a watery smile and handed Teddy over, just as she stood up to go to the podium again, a slight movement in the air and a loud pop startled everyone. A bunch of Auror's with the three Malfoy's arrived, said Malfoy's had their arms in handcuffs.

Harry stood up as the one who looked to be in charge started toward Andromeda, Harry immediately stood in the way and put a hand out to the Auror, with a serious look on his face he asked with a slightly scary and full of power tone,

"Have you no respect? How dare you interrupt a funeral? Have you no sense?"  
"I am deeply sorry Mr Potter but those three wanted to go to the funeral as Mrs Malfoy is blood related to the late Nymphadora Tonks we had no choice but to allow them to come."

"They can stay. However, you and your rude Auror's must leave or –because I know you won't- you must stand to the far back out of the way." Andromeda said nastily, the Auror's scampered to the back of the funeral and Narcissa hesitantly stepped closer to the mourning mother.

"Andy" Narcissa said softly

"Cissa" was all that needed to be said before the two sisters ran to each other and hugged –a little awkwardly because of Narcissa's shackles-

"I'm sorry." Was all that needed to be said before they both burst into tears, Narcissa repeated her apologies over and over again.

Through her sobs Andromeda said "It's real, isn't it? They're all gone aren't they? Ted, Dora and Remus, they're all gone." She fell to the floor only having her sister to lean on.

Harry looked away awkwardly and sadly as the knife dug deeper into his heart. Everyone gradually began to leave the funeral as it had ended, Narcissa and Andromeda went to a different area of the graveyard to have a small funeral for their fallen sister –as evil as she was, they both loved her and wondered what went wrong with the crazed woman.

Harry stood around the grave Remus and Nymphadora were buried in, Lucius and Draco stood near him, to say the silence was awkward and tense would be an understatement. Harry crouched down by the grave and conjured a bunch of white lilies, he placed them at the foot of the grave, Harry –who was still holding Teddy- placed his head lightly on the little boys' head and sobbed quietly while muttering to Teddy.

"I am so sorry Teddy. You're an orphan because of me. It's all my fault all my fault" he calmed down a tad when he heard the to sisters coming closer before whispering in the sad looking boys' ear,

"At least you'll be surrounded by loved ones Teddy. At least your family will cherish and love you. You will never be alone." With those words he handed Teddy back to Andromeda and said a quiet goodbye.

The black haired boy got home and promptly collapsed on his bed in exhaustion. As disrespectful as it may be he wasn't going to go to any other funeral except maybe Snape's the man had after all saved Harry's life multiple times.

Severus Snape was buried by the big tree on the hill **[AN Deathly Hallows movie when Harry's going through Snape's memories the tree where he and Lily meet]** only a few people went like Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, the three Malfoy's again and Harry. Harry didn't say anything but before he left he placed white lilies on the grave and said thank you for everything before he quietly disapparated.

The long week went by and he remembered he had the Malfoy's trials to go to on Monday, letting out an exasperated sigh, he curled up on the couch in front of a fire with a book and a cup of tea. He eventually fell asleep and in the morning he would wonder how a blanket had been placed over him and why his book was back on the shelves bookmarked. Of course he would then later realize it was the now sane Kreacher but he never was a quick thinker.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Firstly, I have no clue what the difference is between 'apparate' and 'disapparate' however it sounded better as 'he quietly disapparated' instead of 'he quietly apparated'… so I'm just going to go with that.**

 **Secondly, I hope it all made sense if not just PM me or review it and hopefully I will answer your questions.**

 **Thirdly, I may have confused some of you with the whole think about who you want Harry to be with. Basically I just wanted you to start to think about who you want Harry to be with and then see how Harry acts with said people. I will most likely be putting up a poll about who he should be with. Hope that cleared things up.**

 **Lastly, do you want me to bring Tom Riddle back? If so, please add it in your reviews although I probably will bring him back because well he's fabulous –one you get past the fact that he caused millions of deaths and yada yada… don't judge me!**

 **Okay I lied last lastly, I will try not to make such a long authors note at the end of my chapters –I swear this is the longest I have ever done.**

 **Please review!**

 **Thanks for reading!  
Bye~**


	3. The Malfoy's Trials

Straightening his black tie and placing his wand in the inner pocket of his denim blue blazer. Looking into the mirror he sighed and turned to leave, calling out to Kreacher as he was leaving,

"I don't know when I'll be back Kreacher but I'll be having breakfast and lunch out today." Is all he said –although it was only to please the old elf as Harry actually hadn't had an appetite for the last few days including today.

Harry entered the Ministry of Magic, immediately he set out to the reception, telling the woman who he was –not that he needed to- handing his wand over so the woman could check, he then headed down to the courtrooms.

The room was full of people, who were talking amongst themselves. The minute Harry took a seat though the room quickly fell into a hushed silence. Taking a seat near a boy he recognised,

"Ron? What are you doing here?"  
"I'm here to see the _Malfoy's_ -" Ron spat out the name like it was filth "- get what they deserve" He said with a sadistic smile, "why are you here Harry?" Ron asked but before Harry could respond a silence echoed through the room.

"Court is now in session." Announced Madam Astraea "We will be giving a trial to each of the Malfoy's separately and then by the end of the day we will bring all three in here to announce their fates. Bring in Draco Malfoy."

Draco bound by his wrists and ankles was brought in and strapped to the chair in the centre of the room, emerald eyes noticed that the blonde was paler than normal and that his grey eyes stood out against his sunken face with black bags under them, his hair was a mess –completely different from the boys' usually straight and smart hair. Harry felt his heart pound painfully at the sight of the defeated Malfoy.

"Inject the Veritaserum." Astraea commanded to the Auror who stood near her in the shadows of the room.

"State your full name"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy" the boy stated in a dull voice. The Madam in charge nodded her head and began to read off his crimes.

"Mr Malfoy's crimes are about to be read, please remain silent and further questioning will be fulfilled momentarily" Madam Astraea said to the room of people.

"How do you plead?"  
"Guilty" Draco replied, shocking multiple.

"If that is all-" the Madam began only to get interrupted,

"Now –correct me if I'm wrong- but isn't the convict allowed a defendant?"

"Well yes he is Mr Potter, but-" Madam Astraea started with a slight stutter only to get interrupted again,

"Well then, I am here to plead against all of Dra –Mr Malfoy's crimes." Harry stated as he walked down to in front of the Madam's raised desk/section, the woman smiled slightly at the young man and allowed him to start.

"Please state what you would like to hear Madam." Harry asked confidently, even though he was shaking in anxiety on the inside, Astraea nodded her head and listed one,

"Your 6th year." Is all she said, but that was all Harry needed.

"Nice choice Madam. As we all know during my fifth year I was called a liar and an attention seeker-" at these few words the room went tense as they remembered that year "- and then near the end of it, me and my friends went to the Department of Mysteries, later several Order members showed up." Harry paused as he felt tears blur his vision before disappearing he continued "Voldemort then appeared and after he possessed me, the Ministry workers showed up and saw that he really was back. The next year considering people knew the truth, Voldemort didn't need to hide as he was reaching his highest, that year was the most stressful for Draco Lucius Malfoy. With his father sent to Azkaban, Draco got given the mission to murder Albus Dumbledore, he was panicky and worried. He knew that if he couldn't complete his mission, the cost would be his parents. I was suspicious and in a way I stalked him throughout the year, always watching where he was. Then I confronted him when he was at a breaking point, I followed him into one of the toilets at Hogwarts and we began casting spells at one another, Draco begun to say the curse when I hit him with 'Sectumsempra' which I had found in a potions book written in by Professor Severus Snape. I am ashamed by my actions as I nearly killed Draco." Harry paused for a breather only to have someone comment rather rudely,

"What does this have anything to do with the fact that _Malfoy_ attempted to cast the torture curse?"

"If you shut up then I will tell you, I was about to get to that part. So sorry that I wanted a second to actually breathe." Harry snapped back at the man who quickly looked away.

"I believe that the curse –if he had managed to send it- wouldn't've worked. You've got to truly mean it. I don't believe that he hated me enough to cast it, I don't believe that Draco –a boy who couldn't murder Dumbledore, a boy who almost put away his wand, could cast such a spell." Harry finished, the room was in a shocked state –especially Ron, Harry looked at the blonde Madam and asked a question,

"Madam am I allowed to ask Malfoy a few questions?"

"Certainly Mr Potter." She replied sitting back in her chair, she was happy with the turn of events, she felt that the Malfoy's –all three of them- should be cleared, after all her surname was the name of a Greek goddess of innocence and justice. She was exactly that, she wanted those who were innocent to get what they deserved and the guilty to be punished, she –a woman of equality and fairness- believed the Malfoy's should be freed.

"Draco Malfoy. Did you want to follow Voldemort?"  
"No."

"Did you want to cast the Cruciatus curse on me? Did you truly mean it?"  
"No I didn't want to. I never meant it." Harry looked at the rude guy from before with a look of 'I told you so'.

"I apologise for this personal question but, what do you want to happen by the end of the day?"  
Draco looked right into Harry's eyes with his still glazy and dull eyes and said

"I want me and my family to get the freedom and peace we have been denied for the last decade or so."

"I have no further questions." Harry said to the Madam before taking his seat.

Madam Astraea called for a half hour recess and Draco was escorted away, after the break they would be bringing in Narcissa Malfoy née Black.

Harry had managed to avoid Ron who had looked angry at him. The break was over and Narcissa was brought out. As her crimes were read out, Harry noticed that her hair seemed a bit grey and very untidy, her face paler than normal, her hands were shaking as she looked at them from their position on her lap –handcuffs also on them.

"May the defendant come out." Astraea called knowing Harry had planned on helping all three Malfoy's. Stepping forward Harry stood in front of Narcissa who's eyes widened at the sight of him.

"Mrs Malfoy couldn't help but be involved because of the man she married. She couldn't run because where would she go? Her family meant everything to her so why would she leave them to fend for themselves. Who here has children?" Harry asked and saw many raised hands "Would you as a parent do anything in your power to protect them? You would. So did Narcissa Malfoy, ladies and gentlemen, she saved the Wizarding world. Her love for her son, her love as a mother, allowed her to lie to Voldemort about me being alive/dead. She straight up said that I was dead because her son was alive and I was the only person who could help keep it that way. Despite whatever crimes she did in the past –some you can't fault her for- she is the reason I am alive. That is all thank you." A few questions later from the actual interrogator and another half hour recess was called.

Astraea read out the long list that was full of Lucius' crimes, the man who had been given Veritaserum, just looked down at his hands that were on his lap,

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. How do you plead?"

"Guilty"

"May the defendant come out." Madam Astraea said looking at Harry. As Harry walked down his footsteps echoed throughout the room.

"Mr Malfoy, were you forced into taking the mark when you were young by your father?"  
"Yes"  
"And did you want to? If so why?"  
"Yes I did want to, because at that moment in time I agreed with the Dark Lords plans and ideas to make the Wizarding world better."  
"Am I right in assuming that Voldemort ideas and plans changed over time?"  
"Yes"

"Was it because Voldemort became less human? Did his ideas change because of the amount of times he split his soul?"  
"Yes"  
"What were Voldemort's plans and ideas?"

"He originally wanted to put a law in place that anyone with magical blood but born to or looked after by Muggles should be watched in case they are abused or neglected, if that is the case then the witch or wizard is to be removed and placed with a loving magical family. But gradually as his soul became more damaged he began to not care and he began to want to take over the Wizarding world, destroying all Muggle borns as they pose as a threat to our world." Lucius answered, Harry agreed with the original plans.

"I have no further questions." He said to the Madam.

"I believe that, despite the crimes Mr Malfoy has committed, he should be cleared along with his family. Forget the crimes he has done, during the Battle at Hogwarts he and his wife spent the time running around without wands to look for their son, he wanted Voldemort gone. He wasn't loyal anymore, he was frightened and turned to the Light. Give him a second chance. That is all." Harry went to sit back down as Lucius was questioned by the interrogator. Recess was called for and Madam Astraea said she would send an owl to inform everyone when they needed to return to the courtroom. Checking his watch, he saw it was 4pm and decided he would go home and have a little nap.

Several hours later Harry was woken by a tap and a hoot, opening the window a small grey owl gave him a letter before flying away, it read;

 _Mr Potter,_

 _Your presence is required at the courtroom you were in early today._

 _Please be here no later than 6.30pm._

 _Madam Astraea_

Harry nodded to himself and looked at the time, 6.25pm it read. Emerald eyes widened and he quickly apparated to the Ministry and quickly checked in. He took a seat with only a minute to spare, casting a look around the room he spotted the red hair of his best friend –who still looked grumpy.

The three Malfoy's were brought in together and placed in the seats in the middle of the room.

Astraea called for silence before her voice echoed the room with a simple sentence,

"I hereby declare the Malfoy's innocent. They are to be respected and forgiven. So mote it be." She waved her wand and a flash of light left it, the light was the sign that the case was closed. People yelled in anger but the Madam silenced them all before saying,

"Malfoy Manor will be thoroughly searched for dark objects therefore you will need to find somewhere to live for a few days –sorry for the inconvenience but then the three of you may live peacefully." She said with a gentle smile. As their shackles disintegrated, Narcissa jumped up and pulled her son into a hug, Lucius joined them wrapping his arms around his lovely wife and son. Harry smiled at this and felt a tear trail down his cheek, quickly wiping it away he headed for the door only for his name to be called out.

"Mr Potter." Turning Harry was suddenly hugged by Mrs Malfoy, he was tense but slowly relaxed a little bit. She pulled away and smiled,

"Thank you so much."

"Thank you Potter" Draco and Lucius said after Narcissa. Lucius turned to his wife, holding his arm out for her to take,

"Come Narcissa we need to find somewhere to stay."

"Wait! Mrs and Mr Malfoy. If you need somewhere to stay –I guess you can stay at mine if you want." Harry stuttered out "I believe you might know the house Mrs Malfoy, it's Grimmauld Place"  
"Yes I remember that house" Narcissa said thoughtfully, "If you are sure we won't be a burden then, yes may we stay at yours Mr Potter?"  
"It's fine. The house gets a bit lonely, so your company will be nice for the next few days" Harry answered with a smile.

"Thank you Mr Potter"  
"Please call me Harry –all of you" He said

"Only if you call us by our given names" Lucius replied, Harry nodded and the four of them headed to number 12 Grimmauld Place.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **I hope you all understood that chapter -I don't know much about court stuff so i tried my best. Hope this made sense, please review or pm me if something didn't make sense.**

 **Thanks to a reader/reviewer Jokul Frosti who gave me an suggestion for the story title, i have re-named this fan fiction to 'The Next Path'.**

 **Please review  
** **Thank you for reading**

 **Bye~**


	4. It All Goes Up In Flames

They arrived at Grimmauld Place. Showing them to the rooms they would be staying in, Harry then told them to call Kreacher if they wanted anything, he also told them that they could wander the house but just to be careful of any dangerous and dark objects.

The long day was coming to an end, Lucius and Narcissa had retired to their room, Draco was in the library reading a book next to the blazing fire, Harry however was in the room next to his own, the one he was in was Sirius'. The boy looked around, watching all the moving photos of his parents with awe. His emerald eyes found a rather large worn out looking brown trunk, it had a black lock along a black lining. On the lid Harry saw four animal paw prints carved into the wood, one representing Moony -Remus, the next one was a rat's print obviously for Wormtail –Peter however this carving had had lines slashed across it, Harry sighed sadly as he realised it was Sirius, he continued looking at the next two which were Padfoot's paw –Sirius and the last one was from Prongs –James. Harry continued looking at the lid as he saw the name 'Marauders' scrawled across it in the centre with little foot prints trailing out of it and appearing all across the lid, it reminded Harry an awful lot of the Marauder's map. Harry attempted to open it as his curiosity got the best of him, he found no keyhole on the lock so he muttered 'Alohamora' which also didn't work. Green eyes widened as he said

"What an idiot. Of course. _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_ " And the lid popped open. Inside contained loose photographs and full photo albums. Lots of them. Harry also noticed that there was a lot of loose parchment sheets in the trunk –they were covered in prank plans and notes. Harry hadn't realised that he was crying slightly. Locking the trunk back up, he would come back and look at it all tomorrow. Falling onto his bed he fell into darkness.

" _Wait for me. Harry wait for me. Please. Forgive me for my sins. Forgive me please. I am sorry. I never meant to. What happened? Please help me. It's dark. Forgive me. Wait for me. I'm coming. Wait for me Harry."_

"Harry!" Said boy awoke at a harsh yell, he immediately started coughing as smoke entered the room, without thinking he grabbed what he could: his wand, invisibility cloak and the Marauders map, all of which was by his bed. He began to run out of the house, following the blonde hair that awoke him.

Harry stumbled out of the door, falling onto his butt, he turned and watched as 12 Grimmauld Place went up in flames. Muggles all around had come out of their homes as well –the Fidelius charm had been removed so the Muggles can also see the house now, to them it has always been there, the house is also detached form the other houses- all staring at the burning house.

Harry's eyes widened in realisation, he had left his parents photo album –and Sirius' trunk of photos and Marauder stuff inside to burn, the library too therefore destroying aeons of history.

People from the ministry began to arrive, they obliviated the muggles and told them to go home before putting out the fire. The black haired boy could hear his name being shouted but he didn't pay attention to it.

"Harry! Come on sweet heart. He's in shock" A females' voice called, Harry finally snapped out of his trance like state and back to reality. Without warning he took off running, back into the recently burned house. He stumbled up the weak and charred stairs –thankful that he was very light in weight- he gently pushed Sirius' blackened door open and looked around, it looked like nothing had survived. Smoke was loitering around waiting to be inhaled, which it was. Green eyes spied the trunk which had remained unharmed, Harry let out a choked and happy sigh, he quickly shrunk the chest and placed it in his pyjama pants as he remembered he didn't have a top on; Gently making his way out he noticed that the library was still intact and was saved from the fire, he noticed that burn marks surrounded the door but there wasn't actually any burn marks on the door, he would ask Narcissa about that. He got back outside and ran over to the Malfoy's who were talking to some Ministry officials. The moment Narcissa saw the boy she walked quickly over to him and began to look him over, like a mother would to her child. Patting some soot off of him she looked at him with concern and anger.

"Harry! Why on earth did you go back in there? You could've been hurt!" Harry looked at the concerned woman in shock. Luckily someone called him over so he didn't have to reply to Narcissa.

"Yes Kingsley?" the black haired boy said to the Minister

"After the trials today I happened to hear someone plotting with multiple others. They were plotting ways to lets say maim the Malfoy's."  
"Do you know who they were?"  
"Yes. It was a small group but they all hated the fact that the Malfoy's were freed."  
"Who lead it?" Harry asked and Kingsley answered.

A bit away from them the Malfoy's were talking to some officials.

"Mrs and Mr Malfoy we apologise for this incident. But you are allowed to return to your home as we have found only a few dark objects that posed a threat to your lives. You should be safe now."  
"Thank you Madam" Mr Malfoy responded gratefully as the officials began to apparate away.

"Dear, what about Harry?" Narcissa said as she looked at the boy, who was currently on his knees staring up at the still smoking building. The boys' fists were clenched so hard that his nails begun to sink into his skin causing him to bleed, he didn't realize until Narcissa placed her long, pale hand on his shoulder.

"Harry dear, I am so sorry. I believe we are to blame for this incident. Would you like to stay with us? You may stay as long as you would like" She said with a soft smile,

"I wouldn't want to burden you." He replied

"You would never be a burden dear."  
"Yes please then. May I ask you something?"  
"Of course"  
"Why didn't the library burn as well?"  
"Ah, it is because it is protected. Aeons of historical facts of our world and magic were kept in there. So the Black's being paranoid, placed protection charms on it. Considering the state of the house, may we move the library to Malfoy Manor?" She informed and asked

"Of course, you are a Black after all." Harry said with a simple smile "How do we move it?"  
"Oh it's rather simple. The library was created so that it can be moved, the whole room can simply be transported to another house and attached. Because I have Black blood in me it will be very simple." Narcissa replied before casting a spell and a glow on the house told them that the library had been safely moved.

"Come Harry, let us go to Malfoy Manor" Lucius said

"Actually I have something to do first, if that's ok?"

"Certainly. Here." Lucius said before handing the boy a ring which was shaped like a snake, with it's head and tail touching, "It is a portkey, keep it on your finger at all time and you can simply portkey out of any situation. Say 'Malfoy Manor' whilst touching the snake's head and you will arrive at our home. See you soon Mr Pot –Harry" Lucius said, the other two bid their good byes before Narcissa grabbed Lucius' hand and wrapping her arm around Draco who was still in shock.

Harry apparated to the front yard of the Burrow. Knocking politely on the door, Mrs Weasley opened it and pulled Harry into a hug, she seemed to be a bit happier, this made Harry smile.

"Hello Mrs Weasley, sorry it's been a while. How are you all?"  
"Oh Harry dear don't apologise. We are getting there. George is planning on continuing the shop, I am ever so grateful for you helping him."  
"That's good and don't be I owed it to George, he's like a brother to me, both of them were." Molly smiled at this.

"Not that I don't enjoy your company Harry, but why are you here exactly?"  
"Oh yes, is Ron here?"

"Yes I'll call him down. Take a seat dear, help yourself to a drink if you want." Molly wandered off in search of her youngest son. Taking a seat after pouring a glass of Firewhisky, he sipped on the drink, thinking about everything, when Molly finally came back in she seemed to have picked the other Weasley's up as well, Harry greeted them all but the moment his eyes found Ron's the boy stood up and punched the red head in the nose. Everyone was in shock.

"What the f-" he began but Harry cut him off.

"How dare you?" Harry growled,

"Harry stop! What are you doing?" Hermione cried out, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder, he shoved it off, before shoving Ron into the wall.

"You hated the Malfoy's so much, so much that you collected a few others and burned the house they were staying in down. Did you even know I was there? Did it ever occur to you that you can't try to kill people because they were declared innocent?" Harry yelled,

"Did you even realize that you burned the one place I connected with Sirius? You burned my parents' photos! Consider yourself lucky that Sirius had a trunk of photos of them, be lucky that he protected that trunk. If it too had burned I might've burned you. Ronald Billius Weasley. We are no longer friends." Harry yelled, quietening towards the end, looking at the other Weasley's –and Hermione apologetically he portkeyed to the Malfoy's home.

He stumbled awkwardly as he landed in the Malfoy's house entryway, it was a large square like space with several doors.

"Masters and Mistress are in the living room, sir" A house elf suddenly said before popping away as quietly as it came. Making his way to the living room –after several mistakes he found the room.

"Hello-" Harry began before stopping as he spotted the other three Malfoy's looking at a figure who was leaning against the mantelpiece above the flaming fire. The man looked to be in his early twenties, he had short black hair and brown eyes that looked slightly red in the fires reflection, the eyes focused on Harry's green ones.

"Hello again, Harry Potter." Said boy recognised the man now, the same man he saw only a week and a bit ago, but the body he hadn't seen for years. The stress of the day was building up in Harry's mind and he couldn't do anything, he felt himself falling as the darkness took over, he faintly felt arms catch him before he lost to the darkness.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Hope that made sense.  
Sorry if you don't like Ron bashing.  
** **Also try and guess who the new character is! It's fairly obvious!  
** **Please review they** **always make my day.**

 **Bye~**


	5. Mother of Magic

Key 

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Letters_

 **AN**

§Parseltongue§

* * *

"Well that was surprising." The black haired man commented as he caught the unconscious Boy-Who-Lived,

"Why do you say that my-"

"Don't call me that Narcissa" The man interrupted gently "I say that because I was expecting him to either yell at me, resort to physical violence or pull his wand out. I most certainly did not expect the Boy-Who-Lived to simply and most pathetically faint on me."

"With all due respect, the boy has been under a lot of stress since the battle, today however has been very, very stressful considering the fire at Grimmauld Place and no doubt his confrontation at the Weasley's." Lucius commented, he had found out who had caused the fire by the Ministry officials, he being an intelligent man put two and two together and assumed the emerald eyed boy had gone to the Burrow and most likely yelled at the youngest Weasley boy.

"Please place him on the couch." Narcissa said as she brandished her wand, casting a diagnosis she sighed.

"He seems to have inhaled an awful lot of smoke, which I can easily remove. But his magic seems to be building up due to all his pent up emotions, it's accidental magic yet it is struggling to break free."  
"We won't want to be around when the final blow comes" Draco said, he knew of Potter's anger and no one ever wanted to be around when it was unleashed but this time it would most likely be worse.

"He's waking up" Lucius stated obviously, emerald eyes opened. Harry sat up only to moan as a wave of dizziness and nausea hit him.

"What are you doing here Riddle? How are you even here?" Harry growled as he looked at the man sitting on the couch opposite him.

"I don't know how. I just recall feeling magic glow against my skin and then I woke up in the forbidden forest next to a hole in the ground." The man said thoughtfully, Harry's eyes widened and he smacked his face.

"Of course. Of fucking course. I say something when I bury you and magic brings you back. I can never be god damned normal can I."

"Harry. I am sane now. My soul is full. I still have magic but you don't need to worry about the Dark Lord Voldemort returning."  
"How can I be sure? Hmm how do I know you're not going to whip out your wand and kill me?" Harry shouted

"Because of this letter." Tom said handing Harry a pale gold piece of parchment, the moment Harry touched it, he felt magic surge through his skin.

 _Dearest Harry,_

 _I heard your small speech after you had buried Tom,_

 _I was happy, that you –a boy whose life was destroyed because of this man- hoped that Tom would have a good second life._

 _I believe in second chances, so here._

 _Tom you only have this chance my boy,_

 _Go back to your original plans to change the Wizarding community._

 _Work in the ministry, no one will know who you are._

 _My dear boys' I believe that together the both of you will transform the Wizarding community to what it was supposed to be like, to what it was like years ago._

 _Too much has changed and I am afraid I will begin to die out if you don't save our community. Magic will be no more._

 _From_

 _Lady Magic,_

 _Mother of Magic._

Harry blinked in shock. Mother of Magic? Lady Magic? Magic is going to die out if the world isn't saved? What was that supposed to mean? How does he and Tom save magic? Questions continued building up in his head, he sat down and placed his head in his hands.

A flash of colours filled the room, black, grey, white and gold filled the room, Harry felt himself being thrown into the wall, he heard another bang and assumed someone else got thrown into a wall, that was his last thought before he was pulled into darkness.

Tom watched as Harry read the letter out loud, the boy and three Malfoy's seemed to be in shock, questions undoubtedly flittering through their heads quickly. It happened so suddenly colours filled the room, before Tom had time to think about them he saw the young black haired boy being thrown back into the wall, he too was thrown back only seconds later, crashing into the wall he painfully slumped to the ground unconscious.

Harry awoke to a blinding light and an unfamiliar and relaxing place, slowly he sat up when he heard a groan from next to him, it was Tom.

"Tom where are we?" He said in a hushed –almost childish- voice

"I don't know" Was the response he got, Harry began panicking slightly but it was unnoticeable.

"Do not fret my children. This is the realm for the Celestial's, we are the guardians and creators of all things, magical or not. I am Lady magic or -as you may call me- Mother (of) Magic." Said a beautiful woman who looked to be no older than 40, she wore a flowing dress that trailed long behind her, it was black, grey and white –the main colours of magic in a way. She had long golden hair tied together in a plait that was just above her lower back. Her eyes were enchanting; they were purple with small flecks of other colours, they gave off a sense of power and comfort.

"This is my daughter Fate" She said pointing to a girl who looked about 18/20 years old, she had blonde/yellow hair that was tied up in a messy bun and her eyes were turquoise. She wore a knee length dress that was a light purple and it was longer at the back.

"My son Death." Lady Magic pointed to the boy who also looked around 18/20 years old, he had black hair and his eyes were interesting as one was black and the other was grey. Dressed in a black buttoned up shirt and black pants.

"My grey eye shows me whose time is up, it tells me who I need to collect." Death answered the unspoken question.

"Why are we here?" Tom asked

"Because you need to see what has become of the world. I am dying and will die if the Wizarding world doesn't change, years ago a few centuries after Hogwarts founders had died, the world lost its old ways. Claiming magic to be dark and therefore allowing it to be forgotten, each time magic is forgotten I find myself growing ill, slowly –ever so slowly I am dying."

Harry let out a gasp and fell to his knees, holding his hand over his heart, Tom sent him a confused look.

Mother Magic stepped forward and knelt before him bringing his head into her arms, "I knew you were special. My boy, you feel it don't you. You feel magic dying."  
Harry felt tears building in his eyes "Please stop it. Please. It hurts." Harry whimpered, he felt arms coming around him.

"Stop it." Tom hissed as he wrapped his arms around the whimpering boy, Mother Magic stopped his pain.

"You both need to reintroduce the old ways of my world, you will find all you need in a place where you need not ask, but ask all you wish and you will not find." She spoke in riddles. The two boys felt themselves being pushed away.

They opened their eyes to find themselves under a dark green duvet cover on a bed with a dark wooden frame, concerned blue and grey eyes watched the two as they slowly sat up.

"Why are we in the same bed?" Harry asked at the same time as Tom who said

"What happened?"

"You both were unconscious for a day,after you got thrown against the walls, a gold ribbon was tied to both of your wrists, joining you together. We couldn't separate you both so we brought you to the bed." Narcissa answered, the two dark haired males looked at their wrists and found a tattoo with a snake wrapped around a lightning shape –exactly like Harry's scar, they both had the same tattoos **[AN The tattoo is now the cover picture.]**. Eyes immediately widened.

"Well Narcissa, Lucius, Draco. We have an awful lot to tell you." Tom said thoughtfully and seriously.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **First of all thank you so much for all of your reviews! Honestly it makes me so happy.  
** **Secondly I hope that makes sense, I just got the idea of Magic like that from a random dream -don't judge!  
** **Thirdly I will be putting up a poll so please vote for who you want Harry with, I will be keeping it up for a few chapters/weeks.**

 **If anything was confusing please do tell me in your reviews or you can PM me.**

 **Please Review,  
Thanks for reading,**

 **Bye~**


	6. Unexpected Guests

Key

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Letters_

 **AN**

§Parseltongue§

* * *

Tom and Harry sat with the Malfoy's explaining everything that had happened to them and everything they had been told.

"Magic is dying?" Draco choked out

"I will be happy to help you both." Lucius said with a nod of his head, Narcissa reached across and grabbed one of their hands and said with a soft smile,

"As will I" Draco too nodded and said he would help.

A bang, a crash and several yelps echoed throughout the manor, the three Malfoy's and Tom jumped up in shock and defence with their wands out, Harry however just stayed sitting in his chair shaking his head and grinning. Thus confused the others but as soon as the door opened they understood why and turned a little red in embarrassment.

In a crowded, heavily perfumed classroom in the north tower of Hogwarts castle, a woman with large glasses, that magnified her eyes, stood frozen and in some sort of trance. She spoke in a tight, misty and ethereal voice.

"Both have greeted death as a friend,

Both have returned from the end.

The two will accomplish,

The task set by the Mother.

The end is nearing,

The two will save magic.

Heard as the fifth month dies,

The change they bring will be new,

But old.

Old magic retaught,

Dark becomes grey,

Grey becomes light,

Light becomes the same.

Colours and magic merge,

The dark, the light, mean nothing,

They are equal.

The two will teach the world that the magic used is not evil

Nor is it good.

They will teach the new and old,

That it is the way magic is used,

That determine the proclaimed good and evil.

Mother will heal,

Her son and daughter will forever be by her side."

She snapped out of her trance and continued with her daily routine not knowing that the she just told a prophecy and that the prophecy was now in the Department of Mysteries, where other prophecies were kept.

Back at Malfoy Manor, Harry had started to chuckle before he ran up and gave each of the new guests a hug, the Malfoy's and Tom snapped out of their embarrassed stage and looked at the four red heads, one black haired boy and a blonde haired girl, Draco recognised them.

"Sorry for barging into your house. I'm Bill Weasley, these are my younger brothers Charlie, Percy and George."  
"I am Neville Longbottom, again sorry for barging in."  
"I'm Luna Lovegood, your home is lovely, especially now that all the Nargles and Wrackspurts are gone." The Malfoy's and Tom looked at the young girl in confusion but looked over it after seeing Harry and others look at the girl with a caring smile.

"I am Narcissa Malfoy, my husband Lucius and son Draco. Please don't worry about barging in. May I ask how you managed to enter?" She said before noticing Harry rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry? I accidentally sent a letter explaining everything and telling them the floo password." Harry said guiltily making Narcissa laugh softly,

"I am Tom Riddle." At the others confused looks, he turned to Harry who nodded "Or as you would've know me, Voldemort." Wands were out before he even finished the sentence.

"Harry-" Bill started as Harry stepped in the middle of Tom and them.

"No. Please, just hear us out. Please." Harry said quietly, the last plead was towards George who still had his wand aimed at them, the younger red head was shaking in anger and sadness.

"Georgie." Harry started, reaching out to the boy only for the red head to slap his hand away,

"No! Harry, how –how are you here with that –that monster! He's the reason you grew up unloved and an orphan! He's the reason Sirius, Remus, Tonks and –and Fred are dead!" By this point he was shaking vigorously, Harry leaned forward and wrapped the taller and older boy in a hug in an attempt to calm him down. Everyone else just stared frozen in shock.

"George, please. Please calm down-"  
"Don't tell me to calm down, Potter!" George shouted, Harry winced and flinched when George pushed him back a bit, but that didn't stop Harry.

"George. We worked passed this. Come on. Anger doesn't suit you, you should be laughing, pranking. Not acting like-" He was once again interrupted, but continued to stand between Tom and George's wand,

"Shut up! Just Shut up!" This time George slapped Harry away, Harry placed his hand on his burning red cheek,  
"George! Stop acting like your god damned brother Ron!" Harry shouted angrily, everything seemed to stop, slowly George fell to the floor. Sobbing echoed throughout the room and the mutterings of the breaking down red head filled the ears of everyone,

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, so so sorry." He repeated.

"I think we should call it a night. Would you care to stay?" Narcissa said to the guests

"I need to get home to Fleur, I don't like leaving her at home alone over night because she's pregnant and well…" Bill had begun to ramble on before Charlie cut him off,

"I need to get back to the Burrow, mum's not seen me yet."  
"I got to get back to the Ministry, it was nice to meet you all personally." Percy said

"Can George stay?" Harry asked,

"Certainly" Narcissa said.

"If it wouldn't be too much hassle, may we stay as well?" Neville said

"Of course, come along I will show you to your rooms. You too Harry, Tom. You don't know where you are staying either."  
The other Weasley's left and Harry attempted to lift George up until Tom came along and gently threw the red head over his shoulder.

"Mr Longbottom, you may stay in the room on the left, Miss Lovegood you are in the one opposite." Narcissa pointed to the two doors opposite each other in one of the corridors.

"Mr Weasley may stay in the room here." Narcissa again pointed to the door just a short distance away from Neville's –same side of the corridor.

"Tom, you and Harry are down there, your names are on the doors and they are opposite each other. Harry your belongings have been placed in your room." Narcissa said showing them the corridor on the opposite side of the grand staircase, while Neville's, Luna's and George's rooms were on the left side of the staircase and house and Tom and Harry's were on the right side of the staircase and house. Narcissa and Lucius' shared rooms were to the front of the house and Draco's was to the back, over looking the gardens. There was a library somewhere amongst the floor along with the Black's library that had been moved.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:  
Because i'm on my 2 week Christmas holiday, I'm going to try and get two chapters up each week -it may only be one though.**

 **The story's cover picture is roughly what Tom and Harrys tattoo looks like that i mentioned in chapter 5.**

 **If I don't upload another chapter before Sunday then Merry Christmas! Hope you all have a great day!**

 **I hope the new prophecy was ok, a few friends said it was so i haven't really paid much thought to it...**

 **Also please, please, please vote for who you want Harry to be with, the poll will stay up for a little while longer -couple of chapters maybe,  
So far the votes for who you want Harry to be with are:  
Tom= 3 (60%)  
Draco= 2 (40%)  
It's a bit upsetting that only 5 people have voted so far -but it's alright! So please do vote!**

 **Hope it made sense,  
** **Please review,**

 **Merry Christmas!  
Bye~**


	7. Oh No He's Becoming a Bookworm

Key 

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Letters_

 **[AN]** it will always say if it's an Authors note with the AN

" **From a Book"**

§Parseltongue§

* * *

Harry made his way out of his new room at about 8am, after being woken by a male house elf called Ditzy, walking downstairs into the dining room -as he was told to by Ditzy- walking in he noticed that he was the last person down and took a seat next to Tom, who sat on the left side alone.

"Bill, Percy and Charlie should be here soon." George said to everyone, he along with the others were getting an explanation today.

"We're here. Good morning all." Bill said before taking the seat on Harry's other side. The seating arrangement went like this: Lucius at the head of the table, on his right was Narcissa, then Draco, George, Luna and Neville, on the left of Lucius sat Tom, then Harry, Bill, Charlie and finally Percy.

Breakfast was quiet and seemingly calm however the atmosphere was tense. The house elves came and went quietly as they cleared the table and left a selection of drinks for everyone to chose from.

"So Harry, please do tell us why he is walking around alive when I and the others saw him dead?" George asked snappily, his eyes narrowed on the previous Dark Lord.

"Well…" and with that Harry launched into the story, telling them what had happened when he had arrived after confronting Ron, telling and showing them the letter and then explaining all the Mother of Magic stuff that had occurred, as further proof both Tom and Harry held their tattooed arms out for the guests to see. Throughout the explanation Tom and the three Malfoy's butted in and gave their points of views and opinions, when they finally finished they looked at the others who looked shocked, except Luna.

"Luna?" Harry asked concerned as she remained calm and collected unlike the shocked and pale red heads and brunette **[AN I believe that in the books Neville is blond, however I'm just going to keep him as a brunette in this otherwise it may confuse me. Hope that's not a problem]**.

"It's good to know that mother finally spoke to you both. She had been trying for an awfully long time. I believe the reason she managed to reach out to you both now, was because you weren't trying to kill each other." She responded thoughtfully,

"How-? What-?" both Tom and Harry spluttered in confusion.

"Mother Magic's daughter, Fate, took a liking to me years ago and we became friends. She speaks to me in my dreams. We have a connection in some way. Like how you and Tom are connected to Mother Magic, I am connected to Fate." She stopped, thinking whether she should tell them about her ability, she gave in, she trusted them enough and began again "I have Seer blood in my veins but for the past 10 decades or so, no one in my ancestry showed signs of being a Seer, the Seer blood that was passed down the family began to dilute in a way. However, when Fate came along, she must've triggered the Seer blood I have in my veins and that has caused me to be a Seer, the images I get shown are not always-" She paused for a breath and to thing of the word to say "clear. They are often blurred or sometimes they are depicted in riddles or just plain images. I struggle to explain what they are so that is why I draw what I see, that way I can go back to them to try and decipher them." Luna explained thoroughly, "Because of my gift, I have been shown visions of the future. It isn't pretty, now that you both know, the images should change." She added thoughtfully.  
The room grew still as people took in what Luna said, Harry said the only thing he could,  
"So that's how you knew what I was getting you for your birthday." At the looks from the others Harry told the small story.

"Basically in 6th year (Luna's 5th) Luna came up to me and said that she would love the necklace I got her and that I didn't need to worry about it. I was confused because I hadn't told anyone what I got her, then suddenly she pops up tells me not to worry and that she knew what I got her." Luna smiled and lifted up one of the necklaces on her neck, it was a simple crescent moon but gave off a magical aura of strength, protection and love.

"Harry put some of his magic into it. It protected me a lot during 7th year –when the Death Eaters took over. It also keeps the Nargles and Crumple-Horned Snorkacks." She said with her dreamy voice. Everyone smiled at the unique girl.

Everyone had gone their separate ways, Bill had returned to his pregnant wife, Charlie had to go back to his Dragons and Percy went back to the Ministry. Those who had stayed the night before had been given access to everywhere in the Manor, George was in the Potions Lab creating Merlin knows what! Whatever it was, it was causing small explosions –one of the house elves that had gone to investigate could've sworn he heard maniacal laughter! Harry just informed the Malfoy's that George was most likely making new pranks. Neville and Luna had gone off to explore the gardens to see what plants they had (Neville) and to see what creatures could be found (Luna). Lucius and Narcissa had gone to the Ministry whilst Draco had gone off to find George and also make some Potions –he wanted to follow his Godfather's footsteps and be a Potions Master. Tom had gone off to the Malfoy library to do some research on Magic whilst Harry wandered off to the Black library that had been moved to the Manor.

Harry pulled a book off a shelf, it was called **"The Forgivables"** curiosity grasped Harry and the boy quickly curled up on the sofa by the flaming fire **[AN still in the Black library, everything that was in the room was moved so the furniture was too]** and summoned a notebook and pen –he found it easier to use the muggle stationary for notes compared to Parchment (that could easily go missing) and quills (that ran out ink too quickly). He opened the old looking book and began to read the first chapter that was titled **"Introduction and History of the Forgivables"**.

" **The Forgivables were spells, three to be exact. The Killing spell, the Controlling spell and the Shock spell. All three were used daily and classed as 'light' magic. All three were created in the year 901 by Althia Vexx –who was a healer just like the meaning of her first name (for more information on Althia Vexx read the book 'Famous Witches and Wizards from the 10** **th** **Century to 15** **th** **Century'). They were used for helpful reasons.**

 **However, in 1717, the three spells were branded as curses and therefore the Ministry dubbed them as Unforgivables –The Unforgivable curses. They were now classed as 'dark' magic and anyone who used them was sent to Azkaban for life, unlike the not so strict laws in 1714."** Harry skimmed the rest of the chapter before he got to the second one.

" **Chapter two: The Killing Spell.**

 **Incantation: Avada Kedavra.**

 **The spell was used to bring a quick and painless death to those who were suffering beyond repair. Madam Vexx along with other Healers used the spell an awful lot as Potions and Spells hadn't been invented yet in order to save and heal the badly injured.**

 **However, in 1714 a wizard named Cyrus Vixen –who had mental issues- went on a rampage, using the spell to kill thousands of innocents –both Muggle and Magical (for more information on Cyrus Vixen read the book 'Famous Witches and Wizards from the 10** **th** **Century to 15** **th** **Century') . The spell was classed as dark and banned from being used by the Ministry. Later it was called the Killing Curse."** The chapter was short and finished there, turning the page he began to read the next chapter.

 **"Chapter three: The Shock Spell.**

 **Incantation: Crucio**

 **Despite the word meaning torture, Madam Vexx created it to send shocks through the body to shock the heart and brain into activity. Much like the Cardioversion that the Muggles created in 1953"** Harry noticed the last part had been added by someone as the writing style had changed **"It also had been used on numerous cases, Madam Vexx however discovered that you couldn't use it on a patient too long because whilst the spell helped the patient's heart slow to a steadier pace, it also harmed the patient –who should be in a healing coma when in use. This information stayed between healers. Unfortunately, word got out about the spell harming people in 1714 and a woman named Tatia Veeno and her brother Taric Veeno (for more information on the Veeno's read the book 'Famous Witches and Wizards from the 10** **th** **Century to 15** **th** **Century'). went on a mass spree of using the spell on everyone. They found out that if the repeated over and over again for a prolonged amount of time then the victim became insane. It was later called the Cruciatus Curse after the Ministry too banned it from being used and dubbed it as dark."** Turning the page again for the next chapter.

" **Chapter three: The Controlling Spell.**

 **Incantation: Imperio**

 **The controlling spell, was created by Madam Vexx so you could control people. As terrible as it may sound, the intention of the spell was so people could control someone into exercising and eating healthily –this would be a good benefit to someone who had an unhealthy diet. It also helped in cases where someone was going to commit suicide, by using the spell it allowed the caster to save the victim. However, a witch named Mila Veinner used this spell to control muggles and force them to do her bidding. She ordered them to kill and slaughter others. Although the spell wasn't banned until two years later in in 1714 when a wizard named Craudi Spenleik used the spell to force people into sleeping with him, to kill others, force them into suicide and to rob Gringotts for him –the latter was unsuccessful (for more information on Veinner and Spenleik read the book 'Famous Witches and Wizards from the 10** **th** **Century to 15** **th** **Century') . The spell then became banned and declared dark in 1714 again by the Ministry and called the Imperius Curse."** That was the end of the chapter, the book had several more chapters by the looks of it but Harry decided to stop there for a bit, he looked over his notes. Each chapter had been given a page or two and completely filled with notes. Harry was impressed with his notes.

"Mr Potter sir, dinner be ready" A house elf suddenly said as it popped in front of him scaring the life out of him.

"Thank you. Please just call me Harry. What's your name?" Harry said shocking the elf,

"Neeny's name is Neeny, Harry Potter sir." She said timidly before popping away.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Narcissa asked concerned when the boy just stared at his plate, playing with the food on it instead of eating it.

"Hmm? Oh sorry, yes I am perfectly fine thank you" Harry replied as he snapped out of his thoughts. Despite being snapped out of his thoughts he only ate a little bit of his meal, much to the concern of everyone.

"How was Potion brewing and Prank making?" Harry asked George and Draco, it was most likely a bad question to ask considering the evil glint that appeared in George's eye.

"Potions brewing was good, distracting considering the moron here was blowing things up minute after minute." Draco answered, George just continued to grin like the maniac he was.

"How was reading Harry?" Tom asked

"Oh it was very interesting! The things you learn when you read." Harry said making all the students wince as he sounded so much like Hermione.

"Mate, you sound an awful lot like Hermione -oh no your becoming a..a...a bookworm- please don't torment our brains by going into detail about the new and amazing things you learnt that we most likely don't give a damn about." That was apparently the wrong thing for George to say because he got kicked in the shins and a smack to his head. Everyone chuckled at the pouting red head. The night quickly came and Harry fell asleep in the Black library after he had read a few more chapters.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Firstly, please continue to vote for who you want Harry to be with, but please can you use the poll instead of writing your votes in your reviews -because it's making it a bit difficult to see the overall votes. In the poll Tom has more votes but in the reviews a lot of you want it to be** **Draco. (Sorry for being a pain...)** **(I really don't mind who ends with who in this case because I like Tom x Harry and Draco x Harry, so up to you fabulous people really!)**

 **Secondly, I was thinking if Harry ends up with Tom then i might have Draco with George ... just thought i'd tell you might not happen but ye...**

 **Thirdly, I seriously (siriusly) doubt a chapter will be up until after Christmas so... MERRY CHRISTMAS! HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT DAY!  
**

 **Hope the key is useful...  
Also clearly most of the book stuff is completely made up.**

 **Thank you for your reviews,  
** **Thank you for reading,  
** **Please review**

 **Bye~**


	8. I'm Gay, Magically Exhausted and In Love

Key 

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Letters_

 **[AN]** it will always say if it's an Authors note with the AN

 **"From** **a Book"**

§Parseltongue§

* * *

When Harry travelled down the stairs to breakfast a thought occurred to him, taking a seat he looked at his friends,

"Yesterday, how come you guys reacted so –well calmly?" Harry asked confused, Neville, Luna and George looked at each other before smiling at Harry softly and saying,

"We reacted like that because no matter what happens we are with you." George started

"If you say Tom has changed then we will believe you," Luna continued

"And if you say magic is dying, then we will help you. Both of you." Neville finished, Harry felt happiness surging through his heart. The group of four –shortly changed to five when Draco asked if he could join, just sat around chatting all morning. Telling tales and stories of their adventures and humorous moments at Hogwarts.

"So then Hermione –of course- comes up with an escape plan, all she tells us is that it's mad and then, whipping out her wand and casting a spell, she ran and –well jumped on the dragon that was breathing fire everywhere. And well after trashing Gigots we flew in the sky for a bit before jumping off the Dragon and into the water." Harry explained with a chuckle as he remembered the memory, the others were chuckling too.

"Charlie mentioned that a Ukrainian Ironbelly showed up looking very abused" George said with a sad look on his face before laughing and saying "Bill also mentioned that a certain trio broke in a escaped on the dragon, however he also said that you didn't have to worry about the goblins coming after you because you defeated Voldemort." Before they could continue McGonagall's face appeared in the fireplace.

"If none of you are busy, please could you make your way over to Hogwarts and help with repairs. Thank you. Also use the floos as they will be open." She said quickly before abruptly leaving, they assumed she was doing that with anyone she could get hold of.

"We may as well." They all said before sending a house elf with the message that they were helping out at Hogwarts.

Harry pushed himself an awful lot, he managed to fix three walls in an hour and a half whilst most were still on one wall. He and the others went to take a break when a certain female red head attacked him, she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist in a hug that he awkwardly returned.

"Ginny, please get off me." And she did, but then latched herself onto his arm and dragged him off to the side.

"Harry, when are we getting back together?" She said with a grin, Harry rubbed the back of his head with his free hand and looked at her guiltily.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I guess I was leading you on. We can't get back together because –well I'm gay."

"Oh Harry! What's gotten into you? Spouting off this silly little jokes! Don't worry I know you've just been planning romantic little date to get us back together." She sighed dreamily

"No Ginny. I am gay. I won't be getting back with you. I'm sorry." Harry said again but Ginny was having none of it,

"No Harry you aren't gay- it's that Malfoy isn't it he has convinced you that your gay, hasn't he?"

"No actually it wasn't Draco, but I am gay." Harry said emphasizing Draco's name.

"Harry, Harry. Come with me, I'll take you to mum so she can help you. I mean you are mine, not some boys'. We are going to start dating again, your going to propose to me. Then you'll impregnate me, then you'll mysteriously die and I will have your money." Ginny explained not realising Harry along with many others had heard her.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley! Just go home now and I will be having a talk with you –so will the others if they are there." George said fuming –which was scaring everyone slightly as they had never seen George look so mad before. Ginny looked upset but did as she was told, George turned to Harry.

"Mate, I'm really sorry about that. I'll speak to her, I –I think mum might've influenced this a bit."

"It's ok George." Harry said reassuringly, hugging the red head before he disapparated, he quickly got back to work.

Several hours later, Neville and Draco –with Luna trailing in front of them to hold doors open- returned to Malfoy Manor half carrying and half dragging an exhausted Harry.

"Oh my" Narcissa gasped before hurrying over to where Draco and Neville had dropped Harry –which was on one of he sofas.

"What happened?" Tom asked as he and Lucius walked over to the group,

"He being the careless idiot he is, decided it would be smart to use as much magical energy as he could to fix as many walls as he could within a short period of time and with no help." Draco explained

"He managed to fix the bridge, clear up an awful lot of rubble, fix about 10 walls and tidy up Gryffindor tower –dorms and common room, the whole of the tower! Making it look as though nothing had happened. He was about to start on the Slytherin dungeons but we managed to stop him –which was very good because the minute we grabbed hold of his arm he collapsed onto us." Neville continued

"It's because he feels guilty. Hogwarts was the first place he considered home. The Dursley's –his muggle relatives he grew up with- were never friendly and loving to him, making the home he grew up in more of a cell than a home. But because of the Battle of Hogwarts, he felt it's his fault that the castle got destroyed an awful lot. So he took it into his power to try and fix everything. Harry has always been a funny person –never dependant on anyone, he's unfamiliar to comforting words and touches but he craves them, never asks for help and he always does what he can to protect everyone. That is why he went to you, Tom, in the forest because he was willing to sacrifice his life to protect everyone, even though most of the people at Hogwarts turn on him the moment something happens. That's also why this war destroyed him more than he likes to admit, because it showed that he cannot protect everyone, it showed him that despite his efforts people he loves can die. When Sirius, Nymphadora, Remus, Fred, Dobby, Hedwig and many more people –people he never even knew- died he felt a piece of him break away. He forgives too easily, take Tom as an example –or even Draco. He has a delicate heart and soul." Luna paused and looked at Tom in the eyes "Don't break him." Tom was confused at her final statement.

Narcissa, Lucius and Tom took a seat on the sofa opposite and had a blank expression on their faces as they tried to comprehend what Luna said, even Neville and Draco looked thoughtful. George, who had been standing in the doorway the whole time, made his presence known when he sat by Luna, on the sofa with Harry's head in her lap, and ran his hand through Harry's hair as the boy slept.

"Who is this Dobby? And Hedwig?" Tom asked breaking the silence,

"Dobby was my house elf, the one Harry freed during the Chamber of Secrets fiasco" Lucius answered the first question, however he was unable to answer the second as he had no clue who this 'Hedwig' was.

"Hedwig was Harry's owl." Draco answered from his place on the armchair next to the fire,

"She was Harry's familiar, they were very close –closer than most people are with their familiars. She was as stubborn as he is and as rule breaking as he is. She managed to get passed any wards that stood in her way, she probably would've found you if she needed to." George said, looking at Tom at the end

"They were family, Hedwig was Harry's first friend –excluding Hagrid, she loved harry dearly and the two were similar in many ways. The way she died is the way Harry would've, she died protecting Harry." **[AN Hedwig's movie death.]** Luna said in her dreamy voice.

A silence grew around them, only breaking when a soft groan was heard from Harry, the boy slowly opened his green eyes and sat up, groaning louder in pain as his muscles ached from the magical exertion.

"Don't you complain mister, serves you right for using up too much magic" Harry heard Tom say teasingly, Harry looked up into Tom's brown eyes **[AN wikia says they were dark so I'm going to go with brown eyes]** and as he did he remembered what he had told Ginny earlier that day, his words rang out in his head 'No actually it wasn't Draco, but I am gay'. He continued looking in Tom's eyes before he unknowingly walked towards the man and –well in simple terms grabbed hold of him and slammed his slightly pink lips against Tom's. Tom caught the boy and was stunned for a second or two before he started a battle of dominance with Harry's tongue –eventually winning. The two parted reluctantly when they ran out of oxygen. Everyone around them stared in shock –except for Luna who was smiling.

"Remember what I said Mr Riddle." She said before dragging Neville out and heading to their rooms, she gave him a small peck on the cheek which snapped him out of his shock.

George and Draco continued to stare in shock, Narcissa snapped out of her shock and allowed a small smile to settle on her face before she dragged her husband out and up to their shared bedroom. George and Draco finally snapped out of their trance when both Tom and Harry had disappeared upstairs to Tom's room, George without hesitation snogged Draco before skipping away –like Luna would- up to his room. In the end all that remained in the room was a beat red Draco who sat in shock as his fingers touched his lips.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:  
Hey hope you all had a brilliant christmas! I sure did. I got a time turner necklace -bloody love it and the Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them screenplay -let's just say I have never finished a book so quickly! (Love Fantastic Beasts though!)**

 **Before any Drarry fans kill me, I do love Drarry however I did say in the last chapter that counting votes in the reviews was confusing so i was going to lissten to the Poll (something like that) but that's what I'm doing and in the Poll I got:**

 **Tom Riddle: 8 (61%)  
Draco Malfoy:5 (38%)**

 **So please don't hate me...**

 **Also my laptop screen is messed up -no clue what happened to it- so I will be using my mum's laptop, this doesn't mean I won't update, it just means updates will most likely be slow, considering she uses her laptop a lot because of work. I will try and continue with an update a week but if I don't please don't worry that the stories on hiatus or something.**

 **Also I hope no one has any issues with George and Draco -I think it's cute in an odd sort of way!**

 **Sorry it's a short chapter but I didn't know what else to put in this chapter -I'm having a small writers block at the minute.**

 **Anyway, thank you for your reviews!  
Most likely won't update until 2017, so Happy New Year, I hope 2017 brings you all joy and happiness!**

 **Thank you for reading,  
Please review,  
Bye~**


	9. Christmas Gifts and Death's Surprise

Key 

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Letters_

 **[AN]** it will always say if it's an Authors note with the AN

 **"From** **a Book"**

§Parseltongue§

* * *

Several weeks had passed, Tom and Harry spent a lot of time snuggled on the couch in the living room reading books whilst being surrounded by piles and piles of them. Pieces of parchment and paper –Harry preferred to write on muggle paper and with a muggle pen whilst Tom preferred to use quills and parchment- covered in ink as notes were neatly but quickly sketched onto the parchment/paper.

Any spare time Harry had he used to help rebuild Hogwarts, coming home –as he had been told…ordered by Narcissa to call the manor- dirty and severely exhausted to the point he would collapse almost immediately, this would then bring about Narcissa telling him off like a mother would –which made Harry smile gently- and Tom would just hug him after giving him an exasperated look and the two would just fall asleep on the closest sofa –sometimes they made it up to either of their rooms.

Christmas came by quickly. George, Bill, Charlie, Neville and Luna celebrated it at Malfoy Manor along with Harry, Tom, Draco, Lucius and Narcissa. George had come over with his older siblings early morning –their mother had become very angry with them because they were spending barley any time at home also because she was upset with Harry and they all spent a lot of time with said boy.

Everyone sat down in the living room with their pyjamas on –Christmas tradition in the Malfoy house and the Weasley house. All of them had a fairly large pile of presents –this both shocking the Weasley's and making them happy.

Harry got:

A box of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes from George, a miniature model Ukrainian Ironbelly dragon from Charlie (like the Hungarian Horntail model Harry got at the Triwizard Tournament –he still has it) the fact that it was a Ukrainian Ironbelly made Harry chuckle and Charlie winked at him,

He got a book on curses and how to break them also he got an enchanted Galleon (like the ones Hermione made the DA) but it could send messages to Bill –who had the same one- and protection charms that would activate a circle like shield around Harry if danger was detected, it was on a chain so it could be worn around his neck at all times –it also had a charm so only Harry could take it off.

Neville had gotten Harry a book about Defensive spells that was borderline 'dark' magic, Luna had given him a charm bracelet, the charms represented each year of school, the first was Harry's Hogwarts letter, next was a small snake, a paw print –Sirius- also the Marauders Map (for third year), a goblet –like the Triwizard one, the round ball on a stand confused Harry until she said the word 'Prophecy', next was a bottle labelled 'Felix Felicis' –the luck potion he got in 6th year, the last few charms was a snitch, a lightning bolt –his scar-, two wands –his own and the Elder wand- and last but not least was the Deathly Hallows symbol.

Lucius and Narcissa had bought him a wardrobe that was full of clothes –Harry went to protest but they just gave him the stare that said not to argue with them, Draco had gotten him a pet snake which made Harry smile –it was a small black snake with emerald eyes, Harry had yet to find the perfect name for her. Tom's gift was last, he had given Harry a beautiful ring to go on his index finger, it had a silver band that was made to look like a snake and a green stone in the middle.

George got:

A book with containing the Marauder's plans and ideas –it wasn't the real copy it was a duplicate, despite knowing this George still hugged Harry until the boy couldn't breathe!

A miniature model dragon from Charlie –that could be used to help with some of George's products,

A Galleon from Bill –like the one Harry got, the Galleons could contact everyone who had the same Galleon (he could contact both Bill and Harry),

A book of prank spells from Neville –which George shockingly didn't have,

Two charm bracelets from Luna –they looked the exact same both had memorable charms like, a beaters bat, a broomstick, the Marauders Map –like Harry, a firework, a lion, a round charm that had the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes logo on, even their case that said 'Weasley & Weasley', the only difference was the last charm the one that Luna pointed out was his own had one ear whilst the other had two ears. Luna didn't answer George's questioning glance so he would ask her in private.

From Draco it was a ring also to go on his index finger, it had the Malfoy crest on it.

Tom gave him a few books with ways to make spells and how to use them,

Narcissa and Lucius gave him money to buy whatever he wanted as they would be going to Diagon Alley to shop in the following week.

Charlie got:

Books on Dragons from both Tom and Neville,

Luna gave him a bracelet that allegedly calmed dragons down,

Bill gave him a Galleon same as the others,

Draco had made him some potions and salves to help with Dragon burns and bites,

Lucius and Narcissa had also given him money,

George had given him some products that would help him out around the Dragons,

Harry had given him an egg that contained a creature –what kind? He didn't know, but he knew that Charlie would be good to it –Charlie looked so happy.

Bill got:  
Books on how to break curses from Tom,

A book on legendary and mythical cursed and enchanted objects from Neville,

A fang necklace from Tom –to go with his earring,

A fang bracelet to go with the earring –and now the necklace- from Luna,

A miniature model dragon from Charlie -to help on the missions he gets sent on

Harry had given him a Bowtruckle that he had found –the creature was on it's own and had taken a liking to Harry, but the moment he was handed over to Bill, the little Bowtruckle immediately clung onto him,

He got potions and salves from Draco –in case he got injured on a mission,

From the two elder Malfoy's he –like his brothers- got money to spend.

Neville got:

Books about Herbology from Tom,

A Galleon from Bill –again like the other ones,

From George he got some Weasleys' Wizards Wheezes products,

Luna got him a charm bracelet that –like George's had memorable charms on it like a Remembrall and a toad for his 1st year, a Cornish pixie, a small rectangular charm that had several squiggles on it –this represented the list that Neville had lost in 3rd year, then was a pair of dancing shoes –because Neville was really into the Yule Ball, this made Neville blush slightly, then a Galleon with D.A. written on it, next was a wand, a sword -Godric Gryffindor's and lastly a small flower which represented his and Luna's love.

Harry gave him plant seeds for a flower that Neville had been trying to find for ages, it grew into a magnificent and powerful flower and Neville wanted one to do research on as know one knew it's powers,

Charlie gave him a miniature model dragon as well; it was a green one that protected plants.

Draco gave him an odd but meaningful gift, it was a formal Pureblood apology letter –Harry didn't understand as he hadn't been taught the basics- but it was a very very important thing in the Wizarding world, alongside it Draco gave him a little voucher like thing that he had seen muggles do before, each one said the same thing 'You can cast a spell/jinx on me' in a way to allow Neville to get Draco back for all the years of torment from him.

Lucius and Narcissa gave him a small version of the Whomping Willow -it was in a pot- but it allowed him to research it and also have a 'protective' tree by his side as it was a bit different to the big Hogwarts Whomping Willow, this one had feelings and like a baby it required delicate care.

Tom got:

Books on a lot of ancient magic from Draco, Neville, Bill, Lucius and Narcissa,

Charlie also gave him a miniature model dragon,

Harry gave him a necklace with a snake and a lightning bolt on it –like their tattoos,

Luna gave him a bracelet that said 'A monster given a second chance at love and happiness'-he smiled at the statement as it was true,

George gave him a small box of products along with a letter that said to read it in private –discreetly Tom nodded at George.

Lucius and Narcissa got:

Narcissa got jewellery and Lucius got a new cane with a snake's head like his old one from Harry,

A formal Pureblood apologetic letter from Tom for both of them,

Draco gave them both a muggle fictional book each,

Bill gave them a book about wards and cursed objects,

Charlie gave each of them a miniature model dragon –that Narcissa instantly fell in love with and placed on her shoulder,

George gave them an album of Draco at school –he told them that he wasn't a crazy stalker and that the Hogwarts House Elves were always taking photos of pupils and that he had simply asked for all the ones of Draco and they had given him them.

Neville gave Narcissa a bottle of perfume from a flower he had researched and Lucius got a males' version,

Luna gave Narcissa a necklace with a star on it and Lucius got a pocket watch with a picture of himself, his wife and a baby Draco on the inside (opposite side of the watch), he was curious about how Luna had retrieved the photo but he was too happy to question her.

Finally Draco got:  
Potions books from Neville and Tom,

A Galleon from Bill –again like the others,

A familiar advanced potions making book with 'This book is the property of the Half-Blood Prince' written inside, it was from Harry –Draco liked it very much because it belonged to his beloved and deceased Godfather/Uncle.

Charlie also gave him a miniature model dragon –one that was ok with potions and the fumes,

Luna too got him a charm bracelet –the charms including the Slytherin crest, a broomstick, a apple for third year – in the background Draco was loudly protesting that he didn't have a crush on apples, the charm that amused Harry the most and Draco pretended it annoyed him but everyone could tell he didn't - was the white ferret for fourth year, a small circle with 'Inquisitorial Squad' written on it, then their was a cabinet –like the Vanishing Cabinet, a wand and an ear to represent George.

Lucius and Narcissa gave him some chocolates, clothes and money –they were his parents after all,

George gave him a silver ring that just said 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' along the band –Harry had seen Fred wearing a similar one, but upon close inspection he noticed George had one that said 'Mischief Managed', Harry looked at George and he just smiled

and wiped the lone tear away.

"Well that's everyone. Come we shall have breakfast." Narcissa said, everyone followed her.

After the large breakfast everyone went off to do their own little thing, Harry and Tom were walking in the grounds when they suddenly fell unconscious and when they woke they were once again in Mother of Magic's realm.

"What the?" Tom said confused,

"Mother?" Harry called,

"I am the one who called you." Said the deep voice of Death.

"Why?"  
"Call it a Christmas present of a sort." That was all the two heard before being sent back and waking up painfully on the ground.

Groaning as they opened their eyes, still laying down, they heard a third groan. Harry looked to his left and saw red hair right in his face, eyes widening as he recalled Death's words -"Call it a Christmas present of a sort." Harry stood up and helped Tom up, before gently rolling the other boy onto his back to take a look at his face,

"Oh Merlin. Fred?"

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Ok so the chapter may seem boring but it is fairly important and I just had to bring Fred back I mean just he's too fabulous to remain dead -this will not change much!**

 **Please feel free to share any ideas for the next chapter, like would you like Ginny or Molly or Ron or Hermione to be in it?**

 **Also I understand it's New Years day in someplace and all so Happy New Year to everyone! Hope 2017 brings you all joy and happiness! It isn't 2017 until tomorrow for me.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it,  
** **Please review,  
** **Thank you for reading,**

 **Bye~**


	10. Fred's Home

"Oh Merlin. Fred?" Harry said as he rolled the groaning red head onto his back, the red head slowly sat up,

"What the bloody hell happened? He asked in a voice that was unmistakably Fred's,

"But –but how? What?" Harry stuttered.

"Come Harry, let us take him inside. It's cold out here and I don't want you to get ill." Tom whispered into Harry's ear. They helped Fred up and walked inside, taking him into the living room where a fire was burning. They got a house elf to get the others, they all came in looking confused at the red head that wasn't showing his face. The boy slowly lifted his head up,

"Fred?" George said so quietly but everyone heard it, Bill and Charlie were looking at him as tears fell down their faces. George leaped up and threw himself at his twin, Charlie and Bill shortly following George's actions. Once the family stopped sobbing their eyes out and moved out of the hug –still touching, George sat next to Fred holding his hand, Bill and Charlie sat on the floor leaning against his legs, they were afraid that if they weren't touching him, he would disappear.

"Last thing I remember is the Battle of Hogwarts, talking with Percy –well more like joking- and getting hit by a wall, then everything was black. I woke up in the In-between, I had the choice to go to Heaven or continue as a ghost. I was there for a long time, thinking about my choice –people who had chosen to go to Heaven came and visited me, then before I know it a bright light surrounds me and well I wake up outside near harry and this Tom person. Considering that I died like 8 months ago, time goes much quicker when your dead." Fred added the last bit randomly.

"I guess we need to fill you in on well everything else." Harry said thoughtfully and a bit worried

"Harrikins, honestly you need to stop worrying about everything" Fred said tutting at the boy.

"Right so, Harry used the disarming spell as Voldy cast the killing curse –spell rebounded on Voldy, Voldy dead." George started, he was planning on explaining it in the most vague and amusing of ways, everyone chuckled. Catching on to what George was doing, Charlie took over.

"Harry –being the most noble and selfless of people- decided to bury said Dark Lord in the forbidden forest. He being the purest of pures' said some words about second chances and Mother of Magic heard him."

"Later he went to the funerals of our fallen hero Remus, Tonks… you and Snape." George said pausing a moment "He then went to the Malfoy's trials and defended them, because he's a nice chap. They got freed –as you can see, Ronald got angry, Harry invited them to stay at Grimmauld."  
"Ronald Weasley and several others who were angry about our freedom lit the place on fire, in an attempt to harm or kill us." Lucius said

"Harry then went to the Burrow after finding out who it was and well I'll have to show you the memory because he punched ickle Ronnikins –it was rather amusing!" George continued  
"He then came here as we had invited him and-" Narcissa began

"I was here and when Harry came in he saw me and fainted." Tom cut in

"Why did he faint? Who exactly are you?" Fred asked confused, he picked up on the hesitation and flickering eyes.

"Well… you see… umm…" Harry stuttered before Tom took over

"I am Tom Marvolo Riddle," He paused before adding "Previously known as Voldemort" a moment of silence passed through the room, Fred's eyes met Harry's and Harry flinched slightly.

"Oh Harrikins, you never get a break! Do you?" Fred said with a grin "Mate don't look so worried! I will forever be on your side!" Harry smiled and the conversation continued.

"Ok so have I got everything right; Harry buried Tom, funerals happened, Harry defended Malfoy's, they got free, Ron got angry, Ron and some others burnt Grimmauld down –Harry punched Ron, Tom got brought back to life, Magic is dying and she gave both Harry and Tom the task of saving it –man you never get a break, then Ginny declared her love for you and then told you her plans for you, next you and Tom snogged this caused Luna to kiss Neville and finally George to snog Draco, then Christmas and I came back. Is that everything."  
"Yep –by the way Luna?"  
"Yes George"

"Is this-" He said pointing to Fred "what you meant when you gave me the second bracelet?"  
Luna just smiled at George not giving him an answer. George gave Fred the bracelet before smiling at his older brother and giving him a hug.

"Shall we go surprise mother Forge?" Fred said

"I think we shall Gred." Answered George

"Would any of you like to come?" Bill asked

"If I can." Harry said "I would like to apologise for how I acted with Ron because I haven't seen her since."

Everyone else declined and said they would stay at the Manor –Charlie obviously came with the others.

"Mum, we have a surprise for all of you." Charlie called into the Burrow from outside. A few minutes later everyone –Arthur, Molly, Percy, Ron, Ginny and Hermione who had come over for the evening- had come outside. George had gone and hidden behind the rest of his family and watched them approach Charlie, Bill, Fred and Harry.

"What's the surprise dear?" Molly said, she looked at Fred –thinking it was George,

"Me!" Is all Fred said, only Percy and Hermione picked up the difference in the twins' voice. Their eyes widened, noticing the second ear only helped prove their realisation, tears streamed down their faces unnoticed by them.

"Whatever do you mean dear?" Molly asked confused,

"Molly look at his ear."

"Oh dear! How did you get a new ear?" Molly said happily

"It's the same one I was born with mother." Fred said when suddenly someone with big, bushy hair ran to Fred, knocking him to the ground and snogging him.

"You owe me 10 Galleons George!" Came Harry's voice  
"Damn it Fred! Why couldn't you be dating Angelina? I would've been 10 Galleons richer!" George said as he walked past his parents and younger siblings and towards Harry before pulling out a small sack.

"Pleasure doing business with you good sir." Harry said

"What? Fred?" The others except Percy shouted, all of them fell into a dead faint except Percy who walked over and wrapped his younger brother into a big hug as he cried. Harry awkwardly stood their watching the family reunite, he couldn't bare to listen to the sobs and the pleads that came from them, the pleads Harry heard made him feel even more awkward.

"Please, please don't be a hallucination. Freddie, my boy, my sweet boy. It's really you isn't it? Don't go, please, please, please stay" he heard from Molly who had her arms wrapped around her son. Harry quickly portkeyed back to Malfoy Manor with the ring that Mr Malfoy had given him **[AN chapter 4]**.

Upon arriving back at the manor, Harry immediately sought out Tom. He found the man in his bed reading a book… almost naked. Harry blushed bright red in embarrassment.

"Ah Harry, I wondered when you would return. Everything alright?" Tom asked as he walked towards Harry.

"Everything's fine Tom, I just felt a bit awkward and that I was intruding. I'm really happy though, I mean Fred is back and he… he's like a brother to me –along with George and now Draco. Plus I won a bet against/with George!"  
"Oh did you now?" Tom said looking at his lover with fondness in his dark eyes  
"Yep! We made a bet in my fifth year about who he was dating. I said Hermione but George said Angelina and I was right." At the end, Harry gave a little happy dance.

Tom wrapped a hand around Harry's waist and picked him up before dropping him on the bed, with Harry on his back Tom hovered over him on all fours before he began to unbutton Harry's shirt and when his tanned torso was in sight he began to kiss it. Looking up at Harry, who had an expression full of lust and love, and passionately kissing him. The two eventually fell asleep, Tom had his arm wrapped around Harry, keeping the young man close to him.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **So last chapter I got one review from a guest that upset and annoyed me a tad -but everyone else reviews were so nice! Thank you so much! Anyway the review basically said that Harry and Tom was boring and common, I don't exactly understand what they meant but if it was about me not writing much of their relationship it is simply because other things have been happening since they first kissed and they hadn't really had time to idont know do relationship things, but as you can see from the last chapter I gave you all a -hopefully good- bit of their relationship and them expressing their love -in a way- to one another. Sorry if you didn't like it.**

 **Anyway small rant like speech over, thank you so so so much for your reviews they literally make my day! I've not done this before but I thought i'd give it a go so great thank you to:  
CaseLC  
Forbidden Moons  
kirsty21  
All-Good-Marauders  
Lucy ****Dei  
Rabbit887  
Lady Kaiki  
bella Damon and klaus  
HuffPride**

 **I have only included reviewers from the previous chapter, excluding guests, but a big thank you to anyone else who has reviewed, followed and favourited it. If no one has a problem with this then I will continue it (the shoutout type thing).**

 **Thanks for reading,  
Please review,  
Bye~**


	11. Busy Day and You Got a What?

Key

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Letters_

 **[AN]** it will always say if it's an Authors note with the AN

 **"From a Book"**

§Parseltongue§

Just for this chapter: **Form is in bold**

* * *

Christmas and the New Year passed, Tom had gotten a party for his birthday –surprising him immensely- and it was the beginning of a very cold January.

Harry woke with a plan in mind, he gently slipped out of the loose grip Tom had of him and tiptoed out of the room and down into the study that everyone shared. The room was large and contained a table for Lucius –which was buried underneath paperwork, a table for Tom –who had it covered with books and loose sheets of paper and then there was a table that Lucius had given him –it was kept in the corner of the study, out of everyone's way and a tad secluded, but that's how Harry liked it, it was also tidy and had pieces of parchment stuck to the wall in front of it with a sticking charm. Harry sat down and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill, he began to write a To-Do list –he had become a lot like Hermione, he took reading and research much more importantly and serious than he had before.

He had written:

Get some books from library and read them,

Write down important details,

Take Tom to the Ministry to get him to apply for Minister or in the Department of Historical Magic or something –whatever he wanted just get him to apply,

Go to Hogwarts and talk with McGonagall because she has a meeting with me (4pm)

The list was short but it pretty much filled his day, it was only 7am so he decided to do the first on his list so he traipsed down to the Black library and came back with a stack of books, grabbing a notebook and pen he began to read and write.

Several hours passed quickly and unnoticed by the emerald eyed boy who was reading.

" **In the late 1800s the British Ministry of Magic banned thousands of spells, charms, hexes and potions claiming they were dark. Books got locked away in the deepest parts of the Warding Library –the largest one in the world, located in London. Witches and Wizards that were known to practice the newly called 'Dark Arts', had Aurors sent to their homes by the Ministry to investigate and take any 'dark' objects. New laws entered Wizarding Britain such as if anyone was caught practicing, harbouring or making anything 'dark' then they were fined, if caught three times they would be thrown into Azkaban for twelve years –very little even survived half a decade."**

Harry stopped reading and thought about his Godfather, Sirius Black, who had been chucked into Azkaban and had escaped after twelve years. He had survived only just. Harry shook his head trying to clear his thoughts about the deceased man.

"Harry?" He heard the familiar voice of his lover call,

"In here Tom." Harry replied and began to tidy up his notes and placed them all in a neat pile. Tom came up from behind Harry, who was still on the chair, and wrapped his arms around the boy and asked into his ear,

"Any plans today love?"  
"Yes actually. We are going to the Ministry and you" He paused and turned to look the man in the eye, "are getting a job that will help to save Magic. Plus, we need to sort out your identification considering no one knows who you are." Harry said

"If we must" Tom sighed with a pout, he had been hoping he and Harry would spend the day relaxing together or something.

Harry looked at the time and noticed it was almost 10am.

"Shall we go get breakfast?" Harry asked

"Certainly my dear." Tom said in a gentleman like manner, he stood back and held a hand out for Harry, which the black haired boy took and they both walked down to the dining room where they found the three Malfoys along with Luna and Neville sitting there talking amongst themselves.

"Bill, Charlie and George….and Fred not come back?" Harry asked to the others almost forgetting to say Fred's name.

"Nope, they been at the Burrow since Christmas, but to be honest it is only the first day of the year so they're probably doing some family thing." Neville answered, in all truth Harry and the others hadn't seen hide nor hair of the Weasley's.

"Anyone got any plans for the day?" Narcissa asked as the house elves appeared and quickly disappeared after placing food and beverages on the table for them to eat. Harry as per usual had a smaller portion of food unlike the rest. This made everyone look at him with a confused look, they hadn't noticed it all that much before as they just thought he didn't like to eat food straight after waking, however he had woken up 3 hours prior and he still didn't eat all that much.

"Harry?"  
"Yes?"

"You should eat more." Is all Tom said, Harry looked down at his plate and ignored them all. It wasn't his fault that his relatives had never given him enough food, it wasn't his fault he could barely stomach a small plate. Sensing that Harry wasn't going to answer everyone went back to eating, but they would bring it up at some point.

"Come on Tom! We have to go! I need to be at Hogwarts for 4pm" Harry called as he put a jumper on and got ready to leave, it was 11am and Tom was taking his time to get ready.

"Oh hush! I'm right here." Tom said fondly

The two grabbed some floo powder and went through, Harry came stumbling out first –narrowly avoiding landing on his backside- at the Ministry, Tom followed quickly behind him, exiting elegantly.

They first went to the Identification department, a witch who worked there gave Tom a form to fill in.

The completed form that Tom handed back looked like:

 **Given/First Name: Tom**

 **Surname: Marvolo** (Too many people knew his real name was Riddle so both he and Harry chose his middle name instead)

 **Blood Status: Half-Blood**

 **Date Of Birth: 31** **st** **December 1978** (They chose to go with the same year that Fred and George were born simply because he looked to be in his twenties and it would cause issues if they put down 1926) **  
Address: Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England  
Place of Birth: London, England **(The two dark haired males didn't put the name of the orphanage Tom was born in down in case someone managed to track it back)

 **Mother's Surname: Gaunt  
** **Mother's Blood Status: Pureblood  
** **Mother Alive or Dead: Deceased**

 **Father's Surname: Riddle  
** **Father's Blood Status: Muggle  
** **Father Alive or Dead: Deceased**

 **School: Home schooled  
** **OWLS. : 11**

They gave the form back to the witch who glanced over it before smiling at the two and telling them that an owl would deliver Tom's identification card –all wizards and witches had one it was like a passport/licence that they carried around in a wallet or purse- shortly.

The two left and went to get lunch before they would go and try to get Tom a job, they also needed to work out what Tom actually wanted to do.

They went to a local Muggle restaurant, Tom ordered a steak with chips and Harry ordered a salad –much to Tom's annoyance, the boy was thin enough!

"What department do you actually want to get a job in Tom? And will it help save Magic?" Harry asked before taking a sip of his water.

In a different realm, a woman was looking down and watching both Harry and Tom when a young man in all black came up to her.  
"Mother?"  
"Yes son"  
"What's so special about those two? Why'd you pick them? Especially Tom Riddle." The woman looked at her son for several seconds before answering.  
"Because once they were both two sides of a coin in a way. Both similar in many ways, they grew up in a place they were hated however Tom allowed his hate to grow and create the Dark Lord Voldemort. But Harry, he" She paused for a second "-he most definitely is something special, despite the hate and pain he has suffered he has managed to forgive the acts that most people would never forgive. I chose them both because they together equal out Magic, Tom was and still is dark and Harry is and will always be light."

There was a silence.  
"How come Fate was so cruel on both of them?"  
"Because otherwise Magic would be dead and the two of them wouldn't've met."  
"Last question, how are they going to save magic?"  
"With love, teaching and belief" Is all the woman answered, she spun around to her son her purple eyes met his black eye and grey eye.  
"Come Death, let us go and find Fate, no doubt she's meddling with the Marauders"  
"Certainly Mother" And the two travelled off to Heaven to visit and find Fate.

Back with Harry and Tom,  
"I don't actually know." Tom answered honestly "I would love to be Minister and that would be the most helpful position for our cause but I wouldn't get it straight away-"  
"But the elections are only two weeks away, you could sign up and when you need to give a speech you could talk about Mother of Magic and how Magic is dying –I could help! Mother might help." Harry said persuasively **[AN I don't know how people become minister and all that but I'm going to do it my own way in the next chapter or so]**

"Fine, but cease the puppy dog eyes." Tom moaned, Harry just smiled.

"Alright we will go back to the ministry to sign you up, then I think we will have time to go to Gringotts for you to sort your accounts out with the Goblins, then we can get you a familiar, if you want." Harry said quietly as the two left the shop after Harry paid the bill,

"That sounds fine to me love" Tom said before kissing Harry's cheek, they headed to the Ministry and signed up Tom's name on the form, the wizard in charge said they would be in contact via owl to give Tom all the information he would need.  
They got to Diagon Alley and quickly ran into Gringotts to avoid press –because everyone wanted to talk to The-Boy-Who-Lived, much to Harry's annoyance.

"Good day sir, how may we help you both?" The Goblin in front of them asked

"Good day, we were wondering if we could go speak to your manager Mr Ragnok"  
"Certainly, follow me" the goblin said.

5 minutes later they found themselves in Ragnok's office discussing Tom's money.

"Don't worry Mr Riddle, we can put your vaults into your new name so no one will ever know that Tom Marvolo is really Tom Riddle aka Voldemort. You don't need to worry we wont tell on you either –especially if you are helping save magic." Now both Harry and Tom looked at one another in shock as they hadn't mentioned their cause nor Tom's true name.

"I am a Goblin I know many things." Is all Ragnok said as he pulled a vicious animalistic grin.

"Thank you Ragnok" Tom said as he and Harry stood up to leave after they had sorted everything out and gotten a card –like a muggle debit card, it could be used in both muggle and magical money transactions- "I am truly sorry for everything I have done to you and your kind when I was Voldemort."  
"I am also sorry for the break in" Harry said embarrassedly, the Goblin manager just waved their apologies away and the two left.

They went to Knockturn Alley because Tom said there was a pet shop down there. Tom led the way and they entered a dark looking shop, animals were in cages and there was a lot of squeaking, squawking and hissing. Tom of course went straight to the snakes, Harry let himself wander and he found himself staring straight into yellow eyes, he couldn't move or think, it was like he was in a trance.

"Harry! Harry! Look away now!" he vaguely heard Tom shout, before Harry knew what he was doing he held his hand out and stroked the scaly beast, who in turn hissed in pleasure and closed its eyes, moving its head up so the boy would continue to pet it. Harry was unaware that the customers and occupants of the shop were staring at him in shock. When the emerald eyed boy finally came out of his trance like state, he looked around in shock and worry as he noticed all the eyes on him –including Tom's.

"Did –did I do something wrong?" He asked in a child-like voice,

"N..no Mr Potter. Do –do you realise… that –that you just stroked a –a ba..baby Bas –Basilisk?" The shop owner stuttered,

"Hmm? Oh not really, I was just." He paused unsure of what to say "I felt a connection."

"Well Harry, do you want to get it? I'm getting this snake. She reminds me of Nagini." Tom asked with a long dark green snake wrapped around his shoulders.

"Oh sure, if it would like me to." Harry said before turning to the baby Basilisk,

§Would you like to come home with me?§ Harry hissed in Parseltongue

§Yess young hatchling§ It answered hissing back,

"I'll take it. How much?"  
"For the Basilisk it will be 50 Galleons, for the Viper it will be 20 Galleons." The two handed their money over separately and with the Basilisk in a cage as she –having told Harry her gender- was too heavy to put on his shoulders despite being young she was about 10 feet at the moment and had another 40 feet on average to grow. The two went home with their pets and Harry had a little over a hour before he had to go to see McGonagall.

"So you bought a baby Basilisk." Is the first thing everyone said when they saw Harry's pet,

"Yep. I don't know what to call her though." Harry said in thought

"What happens when she gets older and her stare can –you know kill people?" Draco practically yelled

"Oh she has this third eye of a sort where her eyes won't kill you and I've told her that she must always have that eye on. If that makes sense?" Harry said with a cute tilt of his head.

"What about when she grows to her full length?" Lucius asked

"Oh she won't grow that big for several centuries by then we will be dead" Harry said cheerfully but also had a sad look in his eyes at the thought that he wont see his pet grow to her fullest. After a few moments of silence Harry shouted out in glee

"I'm going to call her Persephone!"  
§Would you like to be called Persephone?§ Harry asked his pet

§Yess hatchling§ Persephone hissed in glee.

"Why Persephone?" Tom asked confused, others nodding their heads in agreement to the question

"Because she can have cute nicknames with it." Harry said childishly

"Like?" Neville, who had been quietly sitting with his girlfriend Luna, asked]

"Like Sef, Effy. Umm" Harry answered before getting stuck making everyone chuckle at his childish actions.

"Oh I've got to go see McGonagall now. Dunno when I'll be back." Harry said

§Seffie, behave I'm going to see someone I will be home soon.§ Harry hissed, the Basilisk nodded in agreement before slithering off with Nagini –Tom's snake which he named in honour of Nagini the original.

Harry left through the floo and stumbled out in the Headmistress' office. Looking around he couldn't help but notice it still looked a lot like Dumbledore's, he spotted a portrait of a sleeping Dumbledore holding a container of lemon drops, the old man in the portrait seemed to be mumbling something about them as well. Next to him was a portrait of Snape who was staring at him with the usual glare –although it seemed to have no fire behind it.

"Umm hello Snape." Harry said awkwardly only to get a grunt in response

"Oh hello Mr Potter."  
"Hello Headmistress, please call me Harry." Harry said as he looked at the elderly woman who was flicking though some papers.

"Take a seat then Harry, but I insist you call me Minerva. I believe we have gone through enough to be on first names."  
"Certainly Pro –Head –Minerva" Harry stumbled a little over the words as he sat down in front of the woman with a desk between them.

"Now Harry, Hogwarts will be opening in September, the castle will most definitely be ready for then and I was wondering if you would like to take up the Defence Against the Dark Arts post?" Harry stared at the woman as if she was insane,

"You want me, Harry James Potter, the person who has created almost as much trouble and chaos as the Marauders and Weasley twins, to be a professor?"

"Yes. You know more about that subject than anyone I can think of. I also happen to know that you and a certain someone are trying to save magic. What better way to do that than teach the students about it?" McGonagall said with a sly grin.

"How did you know about that?" He said slightly panicked and thoroughly shocked.

"I know a lot of things Mr Potter. Including that that certain someone is one Tom Marvolo Riddle"  
"Who told you?" Harry asked with a sigh as he buried his face in his hands.

"Mother of Magic."  
"Of course. Why did she tell you?"  
"We have been acquaintances for a long time, she believed it important for me to know so I can help. Also if you believe in Tom, then I will too. I have long come to terms with everything that he has caused." She paused and looked Harry in the eye "Something I believe you haven't done yet Mr Potter." A silence grew around them for several minutes.

"So will you take the job?"  
"Yes Professor I will. As long as Dumbledore ceases to look at me with that twinkling eye of his!" Harry said as he turned to look at the grinning old man, Minerva smiled and stood up as did Harry, she hugged the boy –shocking him immensely.

"Minerva, are you sure you were a Gryffindor?" Harry asked with a teasing grin, the woman gave him a sly grin back  
"Surely Mr Potter you know that a lion can't hide in a snakes lair." She replied  
"Ah but Professor, wouldn't it be difficult to spot a snake in a lion's den?" they both chuckled.

"I will have an owl send you all the paperwork and additional information that will come in handy. Good day Harry." Is all Minerva said before leaving the room, Harry sighed and wondered what he had gotten himself into before leaving through the floo.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:  
By far the longest chapter I have written for this story and possibly other stories. I know it's an early update but I finished it a day after the previous chapter and I thought I may as well upload it.  
This is one of the only things that's keeping me going at the minute, I'm drowning in ****depression and life, but overtime I get a review or new follower/favourite it makes me really happy -hopefully that's not as pathetic as it sounds.**

 **I'll be uploading a separate oneshot shortly after this is uploaded, if you want to check it out it's called Drarry Masquerade Ball -i know it's not a unique name but i don't really care i'm rubbish at naming stuff.**

 **Thank you for your reviews on chapter 10:  
CaseLC  
Fae0306  
kirsty21  
HuffPride  
**

 **Thank you for reading,  
Please review,**

 **Bye~**


	12. Speeches and He Won't Wake

Key

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Letters_

 **[AN]** it will always say if it's an Authors note with the AN

 **"From** **a Book"**

§Parseltongue§

* * *

The wind attacked the manor again, as lightning lit the sky. Harry sighed as he looked outside, he was currently laying in between Tom's legs, both were reading in the living room by the warm fire every so often Harry felt Tom run his hand through Harry's ebony locks.

"Tom."  
"Yes love?"  
"McGon –Minerva wants me to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts." Is all Harry said in a quiet voice.

"That's great love! Why do you seem so down?" Tom asked in concern,

"I… I don't think I would be good enough." Harry mumbled, as he sat up he felt a hand grasp his chin, gently pulling it towards Tom's face.

"Harry. You have better knowledge of that particular subject than any wizard I can think of. Not to mention the fact that you have personal experience. You will be a great professor. You know it will help with our cause as well." Tom said looking deep into Harry's perfect emerald eyes,

"Minerva knows about that, Magic told her." Harry added, Tom just nodded in acknowledgement.

"I got a letter informing me of the elections and speeches. Speeches are on February the 3rd, so a week from now and then the voting will be on the 1st of March. There are two other candidates they are: Leo Amok -during the war he and his family were in hiding, he has only just returned, Grace Faire–a woman of her sixties she is strict and was quiet during the war and lastly Kieran Hayes –young in his twenties, he went to Ilvermorny school in America, good grades. That however, is all I know of the other candidates, therefore I shall have Lucius to dig up some research on the three of them."

"Therefore I shall be doing what?" Lucius drawled as he entered the living room,

"Lucius, would you look up the following people, Leo Anouk, Grace Faire and Kieran Hayes. They are the other candidates for minister."

"Of course. I will get on to it immediately." Lucius said before he wandered out of the room and most likely to his study.

An owl flew in a dropped a large envelope on Harry's lap before flying away as quickly as it came.  
"It's from Minerva, with all the details about the job." Harry said to a curious Tom.

"Ah." Is all he said before he continued to read his book.

The day went by quickly, the weather just as bad as it was in the morning. As Neville, Luna, Draco, Lucius, Narcissa, Harry and Tom gathered in the dining room, they felt the floo go off and sat curiously looking at one another for any hints of who might've arrived. They were greeted with two complaining voices as the doors to the dining room opened magically.

"Fred! George! Wondered where you two got off to!" Harry said before running and hugging the two twins who eagerly returned the hug.

"George, I think a certain blonde is pissed at you." Fred and Harry said in unison, the two then looked at each other in shock before laughing like maniacs. George smiled before looking at his boyfriend Draco and true to Harry and Fred's word, said blonde was glaring daggers at him. Draco quickly forgave George however, when the red head gave him a passionate kiss. They all started to eat their dinner.

"So why have you two only just returned to the Manor?" Neville asked

"And what were you complaining about?" Draco added

"Well mum was-"

"Constantly nagging at us-"

"Making sure we were always close to her-"

"except for when we slept-"

"Although we have a feeling she would sneak in just to check on us." They spoke in their twin speech.

"Plus Ginerva-"

"Was constantly yapping-"

"On and on and on about-"

"Harry dearest and how he is-"

"Under a potion or spell-"

"Because the Boy-Who-Lived is-"

"Most definitely not-"  
"Gay." They finished together.

"Mum then did nothing-"

"But add fuel to the fire-"

"Because she had always been supportive of little-"

"Ginerva, this therefore makes her believe that-"

"Harry is also under the influence of a potion or spell." The two finished.

"It is sad that you can never get a break." Tom said to Harry

"It's nice to have you both back. Will you be staying?" Harry asked blatantly ignoring the previous conversation, Fred and George looked at one another completely used to Harry acting that way.

"If we can stay, we will." They said in unison

"Of course you may stay. Know that you are always welcome." Narcissa quickly said before anyone else could input anything, Narcissa was so very happy about the recent developments, having the young and youthful faces in the manor had done not only herself and Lucius well it had also given the house a lighter aspect. Before they came, the manor was dark and miserable but now it was lighter and filled with love and happiness.

February the 3rd came by quickly and Tom, Harry, the Malfoy's, George, Fred and their older three brothers, Neville and Luna made their way to the speech room.

It was a gigantic room, filled with thousands upon thousands of seats. At the back of the room was a stage, on the stage was a podium with a microphone on it and behind it was 4 seats –for each of the candidates.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Witches and Wizards. We welcome you today to the candidates, for the Minister of Magic, speeches. The four candidates are: Leo Anouk, Grace Faire, Kieran Hayes and Tom Marvolo. One of them will be our 36th Minister of Magic!  
We will first hear from Mr Anouk. Please welcome him." Kingsley Shacklebolt, the 35th and current Minister of Magic, announced.

Leo Anouk went up and started his speech, he just went on and on about all the problems that Magical Britain had, no one was impressed.

"- to add to this the country has been in war since 1970. I don't care if some bloody boy managed to stop it when he was a baby! I care about the fact that it still happened and that it continued until May last year! That bloody boy, he as well is a problem to society, clearly he is strong and very powerful, so why is he still walking around! He needs locking up and then if a war ever arises again we can use him as a weapon!" He was finished with his speech and was shocked that he didn't receive any applauses.

"Oi, that so called boy saved your lives! Despite all the bloody lies, rumours and hate he has gotten he still saved all your lives. And you Mr Whatever, if Harry" George sad stressing Harry's name

"Hadn't of saved the Wizarding world we wouldn't be here. You and your family would still be hiding your pathetic arses! So shut up and get off the stage." Fred finished and the crowd of people watching suddenly erupted in boo's and yelling. Harry looked around and pulled a teary grin at the twins and thanked them

"Just speaking the truth,"  
"Yep that git had no idea what he was on about" The twins said as they pulled him into a side hug, Harry sat in the middle of them, in the front row.

"I suggest you get off the stage Mr Anouk. Clearly the crowd doesn't like you and I shouldn't say this but quite frankly, I am currently trying to restrain myself from saying anything that a Minister shouldn't. Plus, his boyfriend, Mr Marvolo looks ready to tear you to pieces." Kingsley said and Leo blushed red and ran off stage.

"Now then, please welcome Mrs Faire."  
"I plan on adding new laws to Wizarding Britain. The country is too free and that is what enabled the wars to happen, I would put laws about what magic can be used and it will be stricter. Hogwarts will become property of the Ministry and it will become a more controlled and disciplined school." She continued to explain the new laws and rules she would put in place, thus making Wizarding Britain more like a prison than a country.

Everyone booed at her, they didn't want to lose the freedom they had. Plus, the way she was going on about controlling Hogwarts made everyone shiver as they recalled Harry's fifth year when Umbridge took over.

She hastily walked off stage with a red face, whether it was from anger or embarrassment no one would know.

"Next please welcome Mr Hayes."  
He spoke of the few issues he would like to fix, shocking everyone his problems with Wizarding Britain was the laws against so-called Dark creatures such as Werewolves. He wanted to allow them to have a decent job and be treated as a wizard or witch not as a monster.

At the end of his speech Harry immediately stood up and clapped for the man, the laws he wanted to bring in about Dark creatures was exactly the thing he wanted to change. Kieran blushed at the applause before hurrying back to his seat at the back of the stage.  
"Finally our last candidate, Mr Marvolo."

"Have any of you felt something… different with magic at the minute? Perhaps a slight dip of strength? A slight weakness?" Numerous people raised their hands, including Harry, "That is because Mother of Magic is dying, this has been caused by all the magic that has been banned and locked away, the magic that has been labelled as dark. It has caused an unbalance in the world, too much so called light magic has been used and the so called dark magic has been unable to balance it. Think about it this way, the killing curse was invented so that healers could end someone, who was suffering a painful and incurable disease, life quickly and painlessly. The cruciatus curse was invented to be used as a heart stimulator, it could restart the heart much like Cardioversion that the Muggles invented. It was shortly discovered that long use of the spell on a patient caused insanity and pain. The imperious curse was created to force a person into doing something to help their health like starting a diet and to stop someone from committing suicide. However, they got banned when wizards started using them for bad things. Despite that those three spells were invented by a Healer called Althia Vexx." Tom went on to explain things and what he wanted to change, including the Dark creature's laws. By the end of Tom's speech, everyone looked at him in shock except those who knew of Magic dying –Kingsley Shacklebolt had also been informed of Magic dying. Kingsley and Tom's friends started to clap and slowly others joined, but others did not believe him.

Thinks looked good for Kieran Hayes as everyone liked him more than the others, Tom came in close but Anouk and Faire had no votes.

As no one believed Tom about Magic dying, it made Magic's illness much worse.

Up in the Celestial Realm, Mother of Magic was chatting with her son and daughter, Death and Fate when suddenly a flash of light came out of her and she dropped to the floor in a dead faint, she was pale and looked sickly. Death and Fate looked panicked and quickly placed her on a bed they transfigured, calling for Lily Potter –who was a trained healer.

"She is on her death bed. She won't awaken until the world believes. I am sorry." Lily said before hugging the two children and going back to her realm (heaven).

Down on earth, everyone looked around confused as they saw a flash of light, Harry let out a pained scream before clutching his heart, eyes widened before he collapsed on the ground in a dead faint. Tom paled and rushed forward and cradled Harry on his lap.

"Narcissa, do something!" He all but yelled in panic,

"I barely can, my magic it, it doesn't work!"  
"See what you idiots have done! Because you didn't believe Tom, my mother –Magic- is on her death bed! Harry Potter is also on his death bed because he is the most powerful wizard since Hogwarts founders, he can feel magic and that is why he won't wake until you idiots fix what you have done. At this moment, his magic is what is keeping the world –not just Britain- alive. Fix it, unban the so called dark magic and hopefully if you all believe enough, hopefully, the world will live and Harry will wake along with my mother." Death said as he suddenly appeared before everyone.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:  
Sorry it's a bit late I have struggled with this chapter so I hope it's good!**

 **Thank you for your reviews:  
College101  
kirsty21**

 **Thanks for reading,  
Please review,  
Bye~**


	13. Disappearances, Creatures and Newts

Key

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Letters and Newspaper Articles_

 **[AN]** it will always say if it's an Authors note with the AN

 **"From a Book"**

§Parseltongue§

* * *

 _Magic is dying and The-Boy-Who-Lived Won't Wake_

 _That's right my fellow readers, last night at the speeches that the candidates for Minister gave, Harry Potter let out a pained scream before collapsing in a dead faint._

 _To make matters worse a man appeared from no where, he wore black and had black hair along with peculiar eyes –one black the other grey. He stated that Magic, Mother Magic, our creator, the being who is keeping the world alive, he said that she was on her death bed! To make it worse, he blamed it on the laws and bans that the ministry created._

 _Before this however, a certain candidate Tom Marvolo, he said in his speech that Magic was dying and that the so called 'dark magic' wasn't actually as dark as people believed! He stated that by labelling and banning the so called 'dark magic' has helped make Mother Magic ill, he planned on saving the world by becoming Minister and destroying the laws of 'dark magic' in order to save Mother of Magic! Obviously he would put in laws to make sure people don't use them for harming others._

 _-For more information on the speeches from the candidates please turn to page 7._

 _But what has this got to do with Harry Potter? You may ask. Well my dear readers, according to the strange man –who I later found out was indeed Death, Magic's son- Harry Potter is the most power wizard in the world! And now, his magic is the only thing that is keeping –not only Wizarding Britain- the whole world –Muggle and Magical- alive._

 _He won't wake until changes have been made, our magic will be so weak that some might not even be able to produce a simple 'Lumos'._

 _There you go my dear reader's; Mr Potter won't be waking until we get our act together! I suggest for the future to happen, we start._

 _Written by_

 _Rita Skeeter._

 _Published by_

 _The Daily Prophet._

Wizards and Witches all over the world had read the stunning and bad news. Creatures of the Wizarding world were in a panic, they could sense that Magic was dying and their instincts took over. They needed to find comfort in the ones they knew and loved, they needed to grieve and most of all, they needed to help. Yes, the creatures of the world were far more intelligent than many believed. They knew that one Harry Potter was their Saviour, the boy who was keeping the world alive. After all they could sense his magic and aura, the thing they could barely sense though, was Mother Magic's magic and aura.

Harry had been rushed to a private room in St Mungo's, the healers could do nothing but check on his vitals every so often. Tom hadn't moved from Harry's side since the black haired boy had collapsed, he knew Harry would wake eventually, but the question was when. When? When would his beautiful angel wake? How long would it take for the Wizarding world to fix itself?

"Tom." Came Narcissa's gentle voice

"Yes 'Cissa?" Came Tom's mumbled response, he felt her petite hand on his shoulder.

"Harry won't be happy if he finds you in such a sad and depressed state. He won't be impressed if he learns that whilst the Wizarding world has been trying to fix itself, that you have been wasting away in here." She said gently.

He looked up at Narcissa, she was shocked to see tear marks down his face, he gave her a sad smile and said

"You are completely right. I will be at Malfoy Manor in 5 minutes."  
"Good. Then I will be making sure that you, young man, have a shower, a good rest and some god damned food!" She practically yelled at the previous Dark Lord, Tom was shocked when she acted so motherly towards him, even more so when she called him 'young man' considering he was much older than her… technically. As she left, Tom looked down at Harry and kissed his forehead.  
"Please wake soon love. I don't think I will survive if you don't" With that said Tom left. A small light glowed around Harry as Tom left.

A week had passed. Wizards and Witches from all over the world had come to visit the Boy-Who-Lived, some prayed, some begged. One day however, a large shock came to the world as Harry Potter suddenly disappeared from his hospital bed. Many freaked out but Tom, Narcissa, Lucius, Draco, Fred and George, Bill and Fleur, Charlie, Hermione, Percy, Neville and Luna along with some of Harry's other friends were all comforting each other as they worried for the boy not the world like the selfish others.

"He isn't dead" Came three words, no one could find the speaker, until they spoke again.

"He isn't dead, he is being respected and helped by those who aren't selfish, those who are in a different body to our own. Those who have been treated poorly and cast below our kind." Came Luna's dreamy voice, everyone looked at her in confusion.

In a large clearing in the Forbidden Forest was a black haired boy, he lay in the middle of a large circle, the circle consisted of Dragons, Centaurs, Thestrals, Hippogriffs, Unicorns, Thunderbirds and more creatures you would find in 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' like a Niffler, Bowtruckle, Demiguise and an Occamy.

The creatures began to glow slightly and their magic rolled off of them and into Harry's body which began to lift off of the ground and colours began to glow around him, some were darker then others and some lighter.

When Harry's body carefully fell to the earth and man came out of the shadows, he was an old looking man in his early hundreds **[AN wizards live longer than muggles]** but he had aged well, wrinkles covered his face yet like Dumbledore, his eyes held a twinkle and his face contained a youthful happiness and comfort.

A gasp left Harry's mouth as the young boy hastily sat up with his emerald eyes wide open.

"Where am I?" He asked not expecting an answer

"You are in the Forbidden Forest." Came the old man's reply, Harry looked up wide eyes he stifled a gasp when he saw all the surrounding creatures.  
"W..who are you?" Harry asked, "Why am I here?"  
"I am Newt Scamander, the author of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. You are here because these beautiful beasts wanted to pay their respects to you and help you. They know an awful lot more than most people think. They also respect you a lot, they know just how pure you are, Mr Potter. I am here because they trusted me enough to bring you to them, plus my own creatures wanted to meet you." He said as he held out a hand to Harry, taking it Harry stumbled a bit as his legs had been asleep for a week and a bit.

"What happened?" Harry said as the two took a seat on a rock near a river filled with Merpeople

"As I have been told, you collapsed after Mr Marvolo gave his speech at the candidate's speeches –or whatever it is- and then Death came and said you wouldn't wake and that you were what was keeping the Wizarding world and Muggle world from falling. He said you wouldn't wake until the world fixed it's mistakes –oh and Mother Magic also fell into a sleep."  
"But why am I awake then? Has the world been fixed?"  
"Not exactly. But it is getting there." Newt said as he handed Harry his watch back after the Niffler had taken it.

"I've told you that you can't go around stealing other people's belongings! Now, don't give me that look, no come on. Stop it. Damn why must you be so cute." Newt said to the Niffler who gave him a cute pout.

"Mr Potter, I must be going. Tina will be angry if I'm not back in time for Queenie's visit." Newt said before standing up and calling his creatures, he opened up his case and they began to go into it. Harry watched amazed.

"It was nice to meet the boy that Albus spoke of so fondly" Newt smiled gently to Harry and held his hand out "I hope we meet again Mr Potter. You remind me of myself at your age." He commented as Harry shook his hand.

"Thank you sir."  
"Call me Newt! Oh and write to me anytime lad, you are an interesting person and despite my discomfort and awkwardness with other people I find that I feel comfortable with you, it must be your aura. Ah before I forget, here have this" Newt said pulling a small shaking egg out of his pocket.  
"Please call me Harry then and I'd love to write to you sir –Newt I mean. Thank you!" Harry stumbled over his words a bit, Newt handed him the egg.

"It's a baby Occamy. She will hatch shortly."  
"Thank you so much! Umm I do have a Basilisk at home… will they eat one another?" Hrry asked, Newt's eyes widened in surprise.  
"You have a Basilisk? Oh my I must visit you soon! I'd love to meet your Basilisk!" Newt exclaimed happily, reminding Harry of a child, Harry chuckled.

"She's called Persephone, but I call her Seffy!" Harry said equally as childishly.

"We can arrange it over owls! Anyway so sorry but I must be going now." Newt said before mumbling "Damn Tina's going to have my head!"  
"Bye Newt!"  
"Bye Harry!" the two went their separate ways before Harry realised he had no clue where he was going.

He didn't have enough energy to apparate, he wandered the forest for hours. He could feel magic becoming stronger as he walked. He realised that the magic in the world was becoming stronger and that Mother of Magic was healing, this made him happy. Unfortunately, he knew it would take longer for Magic to be back to her true potential.

Harry felt himself being watched, he felt as though something was leading him a certain way. Something was, it was the creatures in the forest that had visited him earlier that day, they were making sure he went the right way. About an hour or two later Harry found himself on the grounds of Hogwarts, the sun was rising as it was the next day, making Harry realise just how long he had been talking to Newton Scamander.

Harry promptly collapsed on the grounds of Hogwarts, he fell into a deep and much needed sleep, he vaguely felt arms hoisting him up and carrying him but by that point he was too far gone to care.

"Professor! He's here! I've got him! He must be dead exhausted." Came the gruff voice of Hagrid,

"Brilliant. Place him on the couch Hagrid, I'll call the others. Where was he and how did you find him?" Minerva spoke, relief clear in her voice.

"He came out of the Forbidden Forest, Firenze informed me that he would be there." Hagrid answered.

"Oh thank Merlin! Harry!" Came the relieved voices of Narcissa and Tom as they hastily came out of the floo and ran to where the boy was placed. Narcissa being the motherly woman she is began to check over him, casting her magic, before freezing as she realised what she had done.

"Oh my, we can do magic again! Oh Harry, you're too special my dear boy" Narcissa whispered the last part in the boys' ear, over the months that harry had resided with the Malfoy's, Narcissa had begun to think of Harry as her son and treated him like she did with Draco. Minerva transfigured some items into several beds for the group that had come through to sleep on. She made the couch bigger for Tom to sleep with Harry, Lucius and Narcissa slept together on a pillow that got transfigured, Neville and Luna smiled before going back to Malfoy Manor to sleep, Draco and George slept together on a bed that was previously a lamp and Fred slept on his own as Hermione had gone home not wanting to impose.

"Thank you Hagrid." Minerva said as she watched as everyone who had stayed immediately fell into a much needed slumber, she and Hagrid left to their respected beds (and houses in Hagrid's case).

 _The Boy-Who-Lived is awake!_

 _That's right folks, Harry Potter awoke yesterday after he mysteriously vanished from his ward in St Mungo's._

 _We haven't been given any information as to why he vanished or how or what happened when he left. All we know is that he awoke in the Forbidden Forest and was found by Rubeus Hagrid and taken to Headmistress Minerva McGonagall's office. Where she informed Mr Potter's close friends of his whereabouts.  
In the next article I will hopefully be able to give you more information but in the mean time...  
Have any of you noticed that Magic is becoming stronger?  
_

 _Rita Skeeter  
The Daily Profit_

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I had such a difficult time writing it, don't you just hate writers block?  
If you have any ideas for this story please feel free to inform me!**

 **Thank you for your reviews on chapter 12:  
HuffPride  
All-Good-Marauders  
flying chrissy 1976  
mizzrazz72**

 **Thank you for reading,  
** **Please review,**

 **Bye~**


	14. The Basilisk, The Occamy and The Letters

Key

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Letters and Newspaper Articles_

 **[AN]** it will always say if it's an Authors note with the AN

 **"From a Book"**

§Parseltongue§

* * *

Harry woke to the sound of a heart beat, he turned ever so slightly and saw reddish brown eyes staring down at his lovingly. Harry snuggled closer into the persons' chest and mumbled

"Well that's not creepy Tom."

"Do you have any idea how worried we have been? How worried I have been? Honestly I swear I saw a grey hair yesterday!" Tom exclaimed as he tightened his grip on Harry.

"Love you too." Tom just smiled and placed his chin on top of Harry's head.

When everyone was awake, they all went down to the Great Hall and had breakfast. McGonagall, the three Malfoy's, George, Tom and Harry were shortly joined by Hagrid, Hermione, Fred, Neville and Luna. As they ate they Harry filled them in on all the events that had occurred. Harry suddenly felt a bit of movement in his pocket, where his Occamy egg was. Gently pulling the silver egg out and watched as it cracked open, out came a greenish, bluish, purple coloured small creature. It looked at Harry and Harry gently placed the Occamy into his hand.

"I'm going to call you Dobby! After the house elf who saved my life -whilst almost killing me in second year- multiple times!" Harry said with a fond look on his face. Dobby nuzzled Harry's face in an agreement to his new name.

"Thank you Hagrid for getting me when I collapsed last night." Harry said whilst hugging the man who was looking curiously at the Occamy that had wrapped itself around Harry's neck like a necklace. The half giant retuned the hug and smiled at Harry,

"Not ta worry 'Arry" He said

They said their goodbyes before portraying to Malfoy Manor.

Upon arrival Harry was immediately attacked by his Basilisk, Seffy.

§Hatchling! Hatchling! You've returned! I was so worried! Are you ok Hatchling? Look I've grown Hatchling! Look I've grown my venomous teeth Hatchling! Don't worry Hatchling I won't bite anyone but look Hatchling! I missed you Hatchling!§ Seffy rambled, making Harry and Tom chuckle. She eventually moved off of Harry and let him up, Harry took a good look at his Basilisk and was proud as he took in the size she had grown to and her magnificent and dangerous looking fangs.

§Well done Seffy! I'm proud of you. I missed you too! I have a small surprise.§ Harry hissed as he showed her the Occamy

§You need to be nice to him. He's called Dobby.§ The Basilisk looked at the smaller serpent like creature in curiosity.

§What an interesting creature. Does it grow?§ She asked as she sniffed the small sleeping creature.

§Yes Seffy. He can change his size, large enough to fill a house or small enough to fit in a teapot§ **[AN Sort of a reference to a scene in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.]** Seffy looked at the small creature in awe.

After the reunion with the creatures, Harry sighed at the numerous letters he found on his desk -they had named it as his considering no one else used that desk in the Malfoy's study. He sat down and opened them:

 _Dear Mr Potter,_

 _Thank you so much for saving the Wizarding world yet again._

 _I_ _t is such a shame that despite everything you've been through,_

 _you keep having to save the world in some way or another._

 _I hope you can live the rest of your life peacefully. I have always believed in you and I hope your boyfriend_

 _Mr Tom Marvolo Riddle makes you happy._

 _Yours S_ _incerely_

 _Madam Astraea  
_ **[AN Chapter 3 The Malfoy's Trials]**

Harry smiled, he had liked that judge an awful lot. His smile, however, quickly fell from his face as he recalled that the woman knew who Tom was -or at least who he used to be. She didn't seem judgemental but he was slightly worried and sent back a reply,

 _Dear Madam Astraea,_

 _Thank you for your lovely letter._

 _I do however want to make sure that my boyfriend isn't at threat._

 _I swear he has changed, he has childish tantrums at times and will get very protective but he is a good man now._

 _Yours Sincerely_

 _Harry Potter._

Pleased with the way he had responded he sent the letter off with the Malfoy's grand eagle owl and turned to the next letter.

 _Harry dear,_

 _Please return to the Burrow as soon as you can._

 _We are all very worried about you and Ginerva is most upset._

 _I can't say I'm impressed with your actions recently,_

 _no I do not mean the whole magic incident -i am rather proud of you for saving us-_

 _I mean the whole 'gay' thing. It has been rather silly and it ends now my dear,  
_

 _I understand that boy's of your age tend to go through stages - I mean I have six of my own-_

 _however, my dear it is time you_ _grow up and come out of this ridiculous gay stage of yours._

 _You have disappointed me a lot Harry, you even made George think he was gay! I_

 _mean he only started dating that Draco Malfoy after you and what's his name got together!_

 _Plus you still haven't apologised to Ronald after you punched him, which was most uncalled for!_

 _Come to the Burrow Harry and we shall have a talk._

 _Love from Molly._

Harry was fuming after he read that letter and threw it to the side, he would deal with it later. Opening the next one he read,

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Depending on whose letter you get first I apologise in either advance or for after._

 _Molly has always been obsessed with you and Ginny marrying, ever since she met you._

 _Therefore she has done nothing to stop Ginny's obsession._

 _I am happy, that despite Ronald's terrible doing, that you are still in contact with my family,_

 _Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, they always come to me to talk about you for that i am very happy._

 _I believe that it was also due to you that my fourth oldest son returned from the dead, Fred._

 _You do not know how much that pleased me, my baby boy taken so young only to return months after!_

 _I don't think i have ever thanked you properly._

 _You not only saved the world multiple times, but you also saved my life -I will never forget that- and you also brought my son back._

 _Please do come round for dinner some time soon, not for Molly's sake but for mine.  
It would be nice to have the family -whole family, yes Harry whether you be married into it or not I will always think of you as my son- over for dinner.  
Your boyfriend -i know he was once Voldemort, I won't judge you, however I may want to talk to him about you both- is welcome!_

 _Love from_

 _Arthur Weasley._

Harry smiled, he was happy that he had Arthur in a way on his side. He had always loved the man, he was supportive, loving and like Sirius, Arthur always argued and tried to get everyone to tell Harry what the boy needed to know, he wasn't over-bearing and he didn't treat Harry like the child he never was like Molly did. He grabbed some parchment and wrote back to the Muggle-obsessed wizard,

 _Dear Mr Arthur Weasley,_

 _Thank you for being so supportive and loving, you are one of the few adults i ever trusted (Sirius, Remus and Snape were the others up until now)_

 _It is nice to know that you are in a way on my side and you've always treated me how you did your own sons and you_ _always thought I should be told the important things kept from me._

 _Please don't thank me, your family took me in when i was eleven._

 _You did something I never thought would happen to me, you made me feel welcome and loved. A feat that my relatives never did._

 _I am glad that you have no problem with who my boyfriend once was, please when you do take to him don't scare him away!  
_

 _I would love to talk and have dinner, I don't mean to be rude but if everyone is invited including everyones partners then I was wondering if you would prefer to come to Malfoy Manor, it is much nicer here than it was before._

 _I mean there is enough space considering who will be coming: Bill and Fleur, Charlie, Percy and Audrey -I believe that Pecy has begun to date her, Fred and Hermione, George and Draco, Ronald, Ginerva, Yourself and Mrs Weasley along with myself and Tom and probably Neville and Luna and Mr and Mrs Malfoy -considering it is their house it would only be right if they came._

 _Please reply your opinion._

 _I heard that you returned to the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office as the Head of that department and that you also got a higher wage, congratulations you deserve it!  
_

 _Love from  
Harry Potter._

Like before he sent that off with the eagle owl. He looked down and saw the last letter and opened it.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I apologise for not being in contact since the funeral of Remus and Nymphadora._

Harry noticed that the names were written in a shaken hand and were a bit messy compared to the rest of the letter, he couldn't help but feel a small stab of guilt pierce his heart.

 _I was wondering if you would like to meet up some time for dinner or lunch. Teddy, bless him has been a little rascal! He's almost 11 months old as March is only a week or two away and then it's only a month till he's a year old! he's growing up so fast! Anyway he's throwing objects about a lot and sometimes his magic levitates them! He should be walking in a month or less!_

 _I heard about you falling into a coma of a sort. I am so glad you are awake now! I also must thank you for saving the world again, bless, you never get a break, do you?_

 _I hope you are well._

 _Love_

 _Andromeda Tonks._

Harry chuckled, he didn't know the woman all that well but she was a lot like Narcissa! He was happy to hear about teddy, he had missed his godson an awful lot -along with Andy. He replied,

 _Dear Mrs Tonks,_

 _Don't worry about it, I can't say much as I haven't been in contact either.  
It's great to hear about young Teddy! I hope you are well too, I am fine just a bit tired I guess.  
_

 _Please you don't need to thank me for anything.  
_

 _I would loe to meet both of you soon, I sent a letter to Mr A. Weasley earlier today about meeting at Malfoy Manor, if he agrees, I was wondering if you too would like to join. I believe you are familiar with the Weasley's? Please send me your opinion and i will get back in touch with you once Mr Weasley has responded.  
_

 _Love from_

 _Harry Potter._

That was the last letter he had to reply to , the others were just from fans who probably didn't even care about him. He hadn't realised that it was almost dinner time and he went to find Tom.

Tom was working silently, filing in a lot of paperwork.  
"What's all that for?" Harry asked as he looked over Tom's shoulder,  
"Well the candidates have to fill out forms and that is what I am doing." He replied not really answering Harry's question causing Harry to pout.

"Come on Tom it's dinner" Harry then called

At dinner he told everyone his idea for a dinner with the Weasley's -all of them including their spouses/partners and Andromeda and Teddy. Narcissa readily agreed, the others just agreed with a small tight smile, they unlike Harry and Narcissa could picture the dinner going terribly wrong. They didn't voice their concerns but they knew that if something was to go wrong, Harry would blame himself and most likely lock himself in his room. They all ate in silence and then left to their rooms, Harry got a letter back from Arthur but decided he would read it in the morning as he was very tired, despite him in a way being asleep for a week, he had used a lot of his magic and his core needed him to rest and go steady for the next few days (or week).

Mother Magic looked to her children and smiled sleepily.  
"I am proud of them. It is a shame that they only begun to believe once Harry and I collapsed and when you showed up Death, but I guess most people need physical evidence. They will soon be repaired and Magic will thrive like it did centuries ago. It just takes time." She said before hugging Death and Fate,  
"He is an extraordinary boy isn't he mother?" Fate asked/said  
"He most certainly is. Along with Tom, they will both shape the Wizarding world into a perfect, peaceful community. Even creatures love Harry that most certainly says something about the boy." Mother Magic replied

* * *

 **Authors Notes:  
Chapters might be a bit late at the minute because I can't use Microsoft Word as I have a new laptop and Microsoft Word isn't activated on.**

 **I hope this chapter was good, I was a bit stuck at the start but I think it is quite a nice calmish chapter. I hope the letters were a good idea and that everyone is ok with supportive Arthur Weasley -love the man he's great!**

 **Thank you for your reviews on chapter 13:  
Lady Kaiki  
mizzrazz72  
kirsty21  
HuffPride**

 **Thank you for reading,  
Please review,**

 **Bye~  
**


	15. The Dinner For Twenty Five Part 1

Key

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Letters and Newspaper Articles_

 **[AN]** it will always say if it's an Authors note with the AN

 **"From a Book"**

§Parseltongue§

* * *

Arthur was sitting at home in the kitchen eating breakfast with his youngest children and wife, when he got a letter. Opening it he read,

 _Dear Mr Arthur Weasley,_

 _Thank you for being so supportive and loving, you are one of the few adults i ever trusted (Sirius, Remus and Snape were the others up until now)_

 _It is nice to know that you are in a way on my side and you've always treated me how you did your own sons and you always thought I should be told the important things kept from me._

 _Please don't thank me, your family took me in when i was eleven._

 _You did something I never thought would happen to me, you made me feel welcome and loved. A feat that my relatives never did._

 _I am glad that you have no problem with who my boyfriend once was, please when you do take to him don't scare him away!_

 _I would love to talk and have dinner, I don't mean to be rude but if everyone is invited including everyones partners then I was wondering if you would prefer to come to Malfoy Manor, it is much nicer here than it was before._

 _I mean there is enough space considering who will be coming: Bill and Fleur, Charlie, Percy and Audrey -I believe that Percy has begun to date her, Fred and Hermione, George and Draco, Ronald, Ginerva, Yourself and Mrs Weasley along with myself and Tom and probably Neville and Luna and Mr and Mrs Malfoy -considering it is their house it would only be right if they came._

 _Please reply your opinion._

 _I heard that you returned to the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office as the Head of that department and that you also got a higher wage, congratulations you deserve it!_

 _Love from  
Harry Potter._

Arthur smiled, he adored that young man, he was so polite.

"Who is it from Arthur?" Molly asked

"Harry-"  
"Give it here!" Came the yells of his two youngest children, they sat back down in their seats at their father's stern look.

"Me and Harry are organising a family and friend dinner." Is all Mr Weasley said as he began to write back.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Please sometimes your more of a son than Ronald -let's keep that between the two of us._

 _Now about this dinner, shall we say this Saturday, five days away?_

 _Also the people you listed was fine._

 _Love from_

 _Arthur._

He sent the letter off and went back to reading his newspaper, blatantly ignoring the curious and demanding eyes of his wife and children.

At Malfoy Manor, post came as usual when everyone was eating breakfast. Opening Arthur's letter Harry smiled.

"Is this Saturday ok for the dinner?" Harry asked everyone at the table, who all nodded.

 _Dear Mr Weasley,_

 _This Saturday is fine._

 _There may be more guests like Andromeda and Teddy, possibly Newt Scamander and his family._

 _Hope that's alright._

 _Look forward to seeing you this Saturday._

 _Love from_

 _Harry._

After sending that off, he opened his next letter.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I was wondering if you would like to meet up for lunch or dinner sometime with my family._

 _Hope you are alright and have recovered well._

 _From_

 _Newt Scamander._

"Would it be alright if Newt Scamander and his family came over as well?" Harry asked

"Certainly." Came the quick response and he wrote back,

 _Dear Newt,_

 _That sounds great! Would you like to come over this Saturday? I have a large dinner of a sort happening with the Weasley's, Malfoy's, my Godson and his Grandma and some other friends, happening then and it seems fitting if you come over then with your family._

 _Hope you can make it._

 _Thank you I've recovered perfectly, still a bit tired but that can be expected._

 _From_

 _Harry Potter_

Sending both letters off, Harry was not prepared for the hectic next few days of organising. With twenty-four people at the manor, some of which didn't know the others and some which hated some others, Harry was beginning to think that this was a bad idea. That leads us to why Harry was sitting on the bed in his and Tom's shared room, looking in the mirror with a panicked look on his face as his shirt was half buttoned and half unbuttoned.

"Love, it's going to be fine, ok. Come on let's get you ready." Tom said as he kneeled in front of Harry and began to button up the rest of his muggle shirt.

Harry stood up and hugged Tom, burying his head in his boyfriend's chest -he was still small.

"Tom, what if everything blows up?"  
"Then we know not to have a large dinner again. Come on let's get downstairs they should be arriving shortly and you have been looking forward to this since you first brought it up. I will not let anyone ruin this for you. I know how much it means to you." Unfortunately, nothing was ever that simple for one Harry James Potter.

"Hi, come one in!" Harry said as the Scamander family entered, he shook hands with everyone as they introduced themselves, Newt and Harry just hugged like friends would.

"Please follow me to the living room where the others are." Showing the way Harry allowed them to introduce themselves to the others.

Harry just kept to the side as he watched everyone chat with one another, mainly to avoid Molly and Ginny. He watched as Charlie and Newt immediately got into a conversation about creatures, Luna and Rolf too with Neville by her side, Andromeda sat with Narcissa and Tina discussing lady things, Lucius sat with Arthur and was having an actual conversation with him, Tom shortly joined the men, the other Weasley's were either with their partners or chatting aimlessly, although Bill was talking with Newt's son, Fido **[AN after Newt's second middle name, i didn't really know what to call him so just went with that]**.

"Harry, can I speak with you? In private please." Came the voice of his old best friend,

"Ok Ron." Harry said as he grabbed his bottle of butterbeer and walked out of the lounge and into the hallway.

"Look I'm sorry, truly I am. I don't know what happened or why I acted that way, but I am sorry. I hope we can be friends again, I missed you." Ron said sincerely with a slightly bowed head. Harry stared at him for a few minutes before moving toward the older boy and hugging him.

"I forgive you. But if you ever do that again, well…" Harry said, dramatically leaving the end unfilled. The two hugged and made small talk before dinner was announced by a house elf.

The table was set out, dishes ran along the middle hidden by silver. At one end Lucius took the head, then everyone moved to sit near the person they wanted to talk to. Harry ended up sitting next to Arthur, with Tom in front of him, unfortunately Molly was sat next to Arthur and she had Ginny opposite her, therefore Harry could hear their bickering's that were most likely aimed at him.

Newt took the empty space next to Harry and as they ate they talked about all sorts of creatures. Charlie who sat opposite Newt, kept commenting every so often but he was mostly too engrossed to make any comments.

"Harry, you need to eat more." Tom said from in front of him,

"I have eaten a lot though!" Harry protested, he had only eaten about a quarter of what a boy his age should eat. Tom grabbed his plate and began to place some meat and vegetables on it along with potatoes and gravy.

Harry begrudgingly ate the food, it was difficult but he managed to clear the plate, he did however decline desert, knowing that if he ate anything else he'd throw it all up.

After dinner the group of twenty five resided to the lounge, where coffee, tea and alcoholic beverages were being served by house elves.

"Harry dear, how's your 'relationship' going?" Molly asked clearly not believing that it's a serious relationship.

"It is going perfectly well, thank you for asking Mrs Weasley." Harry said sweetly knowing it would infuriate her

"I hope you two aren't getting serious considering this is surely just a stage boys go through."  
"Yes we are serious and mind you I am not some confused 15/16 year old boy. I am almost 19!"

"But Harry dear, you never got much of a childhood, therefore you've never really had the chance to try new things. You dated Ginerva and then you suddenly had a sexuality change! That clearly is a stage! Just get back with my daughter and we will all be happy." Molly said with a gentle tone covering up the sharp undertone.

"My childhood may have been shit. I may have had to grow up faster than anyone else, That however, has had no influence on my life. I love Tom and I always will. I have practically had your husband and your son's blessing, not that they would've had an influence but I still appreciate them. Let me ask you something Mrs Weasley, are you against gays or is it just that I am not with your daughter who quite frankly was a mistake to go out with. I think I dated her only because it was expected and because I had no clue what my sexuality was, plus it's rather disgusting that everyone wanted me to date her. I mean she has the same hair as my mum and a lot of similarities, so in a way it would be like dating my mother. Why would I want to do that? I mean honestly what's with everyone wanting me to be the next James and Lily Potter?" Harry spat back at Molly, anger seeping through his words. Molly sat there with her daughter looking shocked and angry at Harry, everyone else in the room had stopped and looked at the three. Before Molly could speak, Arthur and Tom entered the room.

* * *

 **Authors notes:**

 **Please don't kill me for not updating last week, I was really stuck on what to write and I had a busy week. However, because it's my half term holidays this week, I will hopefully -not making any promises- get another two chapters out, therefore I would make up for missing one. Really sorry about that though.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I've left it on a cliffhanger, that was simply so you all could hate me even more and because I have a good idea on how to start the next chapter which will simply be a continue from this one.**

 **Thank you for your reviews on chapter 14:  
** **PennieYoung  
delia cerrano  
All-Good-Marauders  
Lady Kaiki  
brujaflu  
mizzrazz72  
Guest  
HuffPride**

 **Thanks for reading,  
Please review,  
Bye~  
**


	16. The Dinner For Twenty Five Part 2

Key

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Letters and Newspaper Articles_

 **[AN]** it will always say if it's an Authors note with the AN

 **"From a Book"**

§Parseltongue§

* * *

As everyone headed into the lounge for drinks, Arthur pulled Tom aside.

"Can we have a talk in private?" He asked

"Certainly" Tom said with a slight gulp as he followed the only living father figure Harry had -which he realised was his own fault (Tom).

Taking a seat in the room next door, which turned out to be the office room, Arthur turned to Tom with a serious look in his eyes.

"Tom Marvel Riddle, once known as Voldemort." Tom gulped and paled tremendously "I understand that Harry trusts you and loves you. Therefore I will not tell everyone your real identity, I do however believe that if you get the job as Minister and do some really good work, then after a few years you should reveal your true identity. It could cause an uproar but I believe people will still trust you. Also, if you ever hurt Harry, you will have almost the entire Weasley brood after you." Arthur paused before looking straight into Tom's dark eyes "Do you love him?"  
Tom smiled and answered truthfully "Yes. Yes I do. As Voldemort I secretly admired that boy, I guess with my second chance, my feelings evolved into something I never knew before. That something being love." Arthur's serious expression lessened and he smiled at the former Dark Lord.

"Good." the bolding red haired man said "Shall we return to the lounge so the others know that you are still alive." chuckling, the two men made their way to the lounge.

They entered the room just in time to hear Harry yelling,

"My childhood may have been shit. I may have had to grow up faster than anyone else, That however, has had no influence on my life. I love Tom and I always will. I have practically had your husband and your son's blessing, not that they would've had an influence but I still appreciate them. Let me ask you something Mrs Weasley, are you against gays or is it just that I am not with your daughter who quite frankly was a mistake to go out with. I think I dated her only because it was expected and because I had no clue what my sexuality was, plus it's rather disgusting that everyone wanted me to date her. I mean she has the same hair as my mum and a lot of similarities, so in a way it would be like dating my mother. Why would I want to do that? I mean honestly what's with everyone wanting me to be the next James and Lily Potter?".

The room seemed to have frozen at Harry's words, but Tom wrapped his arms around his lover, pulling Harry's back into his chest. Harry leaned back and relaxed slightly.

The room was awkwardly quiet for several minutes before Molly and Ginny broke out in anger. Stomping over to Harry and Tom, she ripped the two apart, sending them stumbling in opposite directions. Grabbing Harry harshly, who let out a small yelp, she looked into his eyes and started yelling.

"You don't love this boy, he's brainwashing you! Clearly he wants you all to himself, taking you away from Ginevra! **[AN I've just realised I've been spelling Ginevra wrong, I thought it was Ginerva with the r and v the other way around, oops. Although seeing as no one mentioned it, I don't think it mattered.]** If I have to take you to the Burrow and lock you up away from this Tom then I will! If it means you will overcome his potions, spells or whatever he has been using to brainwash you, then I will! You and my daughter are destined for each other, all my hard work of getting you two close will not crumble to pieces, because of your stupidity, sexuality and phase! James, Lily, Sirius and Remus would be ashamed of you! You are disgusting and are tarnishing their memory. You should be ashamed of yourself!" Molly finished, panting in fury. Harry took all of the verbal abuse and just stared at the ground, blinking tears from his eyes. He was in too much thought to yell back at the Weasley matriarch.

'Would his parents really be disappointed and ashamed of him?' Harry thought sadly, he was snapped back into reality by the sharp sound of a slap. Looking up he saw Narcissa with her hand held out and Molly placing a hand to her reddening cheek. Narcissa looked positively pissed, much like a dragon who woke up from a deep sleep due to being tickled **[AN i don't know why but I had the urge to include the Hogwarts motto sort of]**.

"How dare you!" Narcissa exclaimed in pure disgust and fury, "How dare you say such cruel lies! I know that any sane and proper parent would be proud of their child despite their sexuality. Mr and Mrs Potter wouldn't have a problem with Harry being gay. Sirius most definitely wouldn't because he himself was gay, nor would Mr Lupin who I suspect was once gay or at least bisexual because I recall a time at school where both he and Sirius dated in my last year -their third year. Despite that they would both want Harry to be happy, as would any parent! I expected more from you Mrs Weasley, from all that I have heard of you, I believed you would care more about your children's happiness than your own selfish beliefs!" She then pulled Harry close and hugged the boy, who appeared to once again be in a state of shock.

"I'm sorry but could you all leave now. I believe that is enough drama for one night. Mr Scamander do you need a place to stay tonight?"  
"No no Mr Malfoy, we shall be heading home. Please do call me Newt, Mr Scamander makes me feel like a student again.

"Andromeda, would you like to stay the night?"  
"No it is fine Lucius, I shall be going home as well. It is way past Teddy's bed time." She answered fondly as she looked at Teddy who was passed out in Draco's arms.

"Lucius."  
"Yes Arthur?" Said blonde turned to the Weasley patriarch with an elegantly raised eyebrow, which gradually got higher as Arthur held out a hand.

"I would like to initiate a truce. For the sake of our families, you have already allowed my sons -Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George- into your home, you've even allocated them rooms to stay in. And for that I am most thankful." Shaking his hand, Lucius smiled -shocking the red head.

"I too would like to initiate a truce. I believe that we can become, I dare say, friends of a sort. Especially with the way our families younger generation are acting. It was a pleasant evening Arthur, up until your wife's slight escapade, I do hope we have more in the near future."  
"I would like to apologise for my wife's actions tonight. I had hoped that upon seeing how happy Harry and Tom were together, that she would let it go. Unfortunately I was wrong. She seems to have adjusted to George and Draco, I just can't comprehend why Harry and Tom being together is unacceptable. Give Harry my best." Arthur said before ushering his wife and daughter out and toward the floo room.

"Mr Malfoy. Is it alright if Fred and I stay here tonight just to check on Harry. Our brothers have all gone home and we said we would watch Harry." Lucius smiled at George,

"Please it's Lucius and of course, you're always welcome."

With everyone else gone barring Fred, George and obviously the permanent occupants (Tom, Harry and the Malfoy's), the house became quieter as everyone headed to bed. George and Fred comforted Harry who had begun to cry, Tom could only watch as the twins worked their magic **[AN no pun intended]** , despite the new feelings Tom had gained, comforting another wasn't something he could do, therefore he stared both longingly and helplessly as he watched as the twins made Harry smile wetly. The trio shortly fell asleep, both twins on either side of Harry, with their arms now loosely wrapped around him, Harry had his head on George's shoulder and Fred had his on Harry's shoulder. Tom chuckled at the sight.

'That will be painfully achy tomorrow.' He thought before deciding to take pity on their future aching limbs and levitated them to their beds, Fred and George remained asleep in their shared room and Harry who had woken slightly, snuggled up to Tom as he slipped under the covers of their own shared bed. Looking up at Tom with his large emerald eyes, he slurred as though he was drunk,

"Do you think I am a disappointment to my parents?"

"No Harry, they most definitely would be proud of what you are and what you have become." Tom answered, guilt -another feeling he had started to adjust to- pooled in his stomach and his grip on Harry tightened. Looking down he noticed that the younger boy hadn't heard him because he was fast asleep, chuckling slightly, Tom magicked the lights off and fell into a peaceful slumber, with the boy he loved curled up against his chest.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:  
So how was that? I'm going to try and get another chapter in then I will have made up for missing a week! Hopefully.  
I have an idea for the next chapter, I was planning on skipping ahead and having Harry start his job. What do you think? Also should Ginny and the rest of her year return to Hogwarts to complete their 7th year? I think they should, plus it would add more drama! I'm not going to have an 8th year because otherwise that will be too much like my other fanfic 'Harry Potter After the War'. Should Molly keep trying or just give up on the fact that Harry is not ****straight and he won't date Ginny? Please tell me your ideas and opinions on this, it helps me so much and I appreciate it a lot!**

Thank you for your reviews on chapter 15:  
Huffpride  
rmiser1994  
mizzrazz72  
Lady Kaiki  
delia cerrano  
kirsty21

 **Thanks for reading,  
Please review,  
Bye~**


	17. Teenage Dreams and Welcome Back

Key

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Letters and Newspaper Articles_

 ***** means there will be additional notes for that section at the end author notes, they will be in the correct order of when it's written in the chapter -if that makes sense.

 **"From a Book"**

§Parseltongue§

* * *

Harry stopped and pulled Tom in for a hug.  
"I'll miss you."  
"And I you. Owl me when you get there?"  
"Of course" Tom gave Harry a kiss as the sound of the train echoed across platform 9 and 3/4.

"You best get going." Tom whispered as the two parted slightly breathless. Waving goodbye, Harry hopped onto the Hogwarts Express with his bags and went to find an empty compartment.

Placing his bags in the overhead rack, Harry took a seat and began to think, not even realising that the train was departing.

He thought about the dinner he had organised a good few months ago, he hadn't seen the Scamander's since -although he had shared letters with Newt. He also hadn't seen Molly or Ginny, which was a good thing because he was fairly certain Narcissa would've grounded him -despite her not being his mother and him being an adult- because for the first week or two after the dinner, she could be seen muttering 'dark' spells and curses under her breath. He had heard that Luna had stayed in touch with Rolf Scamander and had grown close as they discussed all types of animals and creatures. Fred and George had visited Harry a lot, Bill hadn't all that much because of work and he had gone to France with Fleur, to visit the Delacour's. Charlie was pretty busy in Romania with his Dragons. Ron had gone to the ministry and was preparing to become an Auror, Hermione had also gone to the ministry to work in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Neville, like Harry, had gone back to Hogwarts, he was going to be Professor Sprout's apprentice in Herbology, until she retires and he would most likely take over. The one problem Harry had with going back to Hogwarts is that Ginny's year hadn't finished their school years, so they would be returning for their 7th year. Harry quickly fled from that thought and began to think about his partner, Tom.

Tom had become Minister, therefore he would be busy. He had promised to visit Harry at Hogwarts as often as he could, but with all the new Magic laws that are being put in place in order to keep Magic alive and well, there wouldn't be much time for relaxation and company. Lucius and Arthur were both working in the Ministry so they would be able to make sure Tom kept his health in check. They were, after all, under strict orders from Harry, who recalled telling them a couple days ago,  
"Now, you two listen to me. Firstly I expect you to be getting on well, you don't have to be best mates, but I expect you to be friendly and respectable to one another. Secondly, considering I am going to be in a different country, I want you both to make sure that Tom gets enough sleep, food and stays hydrated, also if you could get him off his arse every so often that too would be good. Lastly, make sure he treats Seffy and Nagini well -I'll be taking Dobby with me*.Understand?" Harry had asked the men, both agreed hastily at the look the young man had given them. Harry chuckled as he returned to the present time, he loved his new/old family. Realising he had another couple hours until he arrived at Hogwarts -he was still unsure as to why he had to go on the train- he decided to sleep.

In Harry's dream:

 **[AN Warning minor smut/lemon whatever you want to call it. Skip if it makes you uncomfortable]**

Harry had walked over to Tom, who was working away at the desk in the office at Malfoy Manor.

"Tommmm" Harry whined as he leaned against his lovers back, "you've been working all day! Come to bed already!" Tom sighed at Harry, before tidying up his work space and standing up, Harry was sent stumbling backwards.

"Honestly, you are a nuisance." Tom said with a teasing and loving smile, the two walked to their bedroom. Harry stripped down to his boxer shorts as Tom went into the bathroom and slipped under the covers. When Tom finally came out, only in his boxers, Harry turned to look at him but saw something flicker in his eyes, as Tom walked closer, Harry saw it flashing again. It was an emotion he had only seen aimed his way once before…it was lust.  
Before Harry could say anything else, Tom had practically jumped on him and was kissing and teasing him.

"Tom" Harry moaned as the older man bit his stiff nipples, one of Tom's hands was in Harry's ebony locks, tugging at it, the other hand was gradually making it's way down Harry's toned and muscly torso, until it reached the waistband of Harry' underwear. Blushing bright red, Harry moaned as Tom's hand wrapped around his hardened cock. Several more minutes of teasing, before Tom gave in and ripped his underwear off, lubing up, Tom lined his cock with Harry's hole and -

 **[AN end of smut/lemon]**

End of dream.

Harry woke up panting and sweating.

'Great, I'm acting like a bloody sixteen year old having sex/wet dreams.' Harry thought embarrassed, he was thoroughly thankful that no one was in the compartment.

The train pulled to a stop and Harry hastily exited and apparated himself into the castle*.

The welcoming feast had began shortly after all the first years had been sorted. Harry was talking with Neville -who was making sure that Harry ate enough- as he ate.

"May I have your attention please." Minerva's voice echoed throughout the hall making all the students settle down and focus their attention on her.

"As you should've realised we have a few new teachers, which is completely understandable considering the recent…events" She paused as everyones minds flashed back to the Battle, Harry's hand gripped his glass of 'pumpkin juice' tighter "Please welcome Professor Malfoy, our new Potions professor, whilst teaching he will be training to become a Potions Master just like his godfather the late Severus Snape." Draco who had stood up, smiled slightly at the thought of his godfather who wasn't as much of a git as everyone thought he was. Taking a seat, McGonagall once again silenced the room,

"Professor Sprout has taken an apprentice this year, he shall be helping out in Herbology and taking some lessons, please welcome Professor Longbottom." Neville like Draco, stood up blushing but he smiled and waved at the students before hastily sitting down.

"And our last professor who will hopefully last longer than a year as the so called curse of the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor will hopefully be gone, please welcome Professor Potter." Harry stood awkwardly as unlike the other two professors, who had received warm smiles and applause, Harry just got a resounding silence and shocked, gaped mouths with wide eyes. Sitting down bright red, Harry attempted to hide himself by sliding lower and lower in his chair. Out of his peripheral vision he could see Draco and Neville smirking and chuckling at him, making the raven haired boy want to disappear even more.

"Honestly." Minerva sighed to herself before looking at the school "I will excuse your awe and shock this once, however, if I learn that you aren't behaving or are causing a fuss in Professor Potter's class because he is the Boy-Who-Lived and the defeater of Voldemort, there will be trouble." Harry sent her a thankful look and she went through the basic rules: NO going in the Forbidden Forest, NO magic in the hallways etc etc.

"Before you all go off to bed, due to the damage the school had from the Battle of Hogwarts, the sixth years who hadn't finished have returned a year later to complete their seventh year. Therefore any problems or questions please feel free to ask them. Also this year we have a lot more students and you will find that Hogwarts, herself, has expanded almost unnoticeably, but you will find that there is enough space for everyone. Now off you trot, get plenty of rest as lessons do start tomorrow."

The students made their ways to their dorms and the staff too made their way to their personal quarters, except Neville, Draco and Harry who all went to Harry's room for a nice glass of FireWhisky -talk about being responsible…not.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Ok quite short but at least I've made up for the missed week -hopefully i'll get another out this week.  
Sorry if the slightly smutty dream put you off, but I wrote it ****because Laurie24 requested it -so I hope you liked it despite there not being much, sorry about that.**

 **Secondly due to SindarinRaven 's advice, I will start to put the notes in the story at the end of the chapters there should be little stars near them and it will be in the order of the star, I hadn't realised how annoying they were, so I am sorry for that. So here are the story notes I had made:**

 ***** **[AN In case you forgot considering they haven't been brought up in a while, Seffy/Persephone is the Basilisk, Nagini is the snake Tom got in honour of the original horcrux Nagini and Dobby was the Occamy Newt gave Harry. References: Chapter 11 and chapter 13].**

 ***** **[AN I know it's impossible to apparate at Hogwarts but it's Harry Potter he does what he wants].**

 **Thank you for your reviews on Chapter 16:  
SavannahWeaver0  
HuffPride  
delia ****cerrano  
mizzrazz72  
kirsty21  
Gime'SS  
Laurie24**

 **Thank you for reading,  
Hope it made sense,  
** **Please review,  
** **Bye~**


	18. First Day of Teaching and The Mishap

Key

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Letters and Newspaper Articles_

 ***** means there will be additional notes for that section at the end author notes, they will be in the correct order of when it's written in the chapter -if that makes sense.

 **"From a Book"**

§Parseltongue§

* * *

Harry woke up the next day at 5:30am. He sighed as he realised he was most likely going to fall back into his old routine of waking up before the sun. The raven haired man decided to have a shower before going downstairs to his classroom to prepare for his day.

As he walked down from his quarters -Harry was surprised that the Professors offices had multiple rooms, first was the office that was in the classroom ***** , then behind it lay a door which led to his living room which contained a fire, then there were two final doors, one to Harry's room and one to the bathroom, inside Harry's bedroom there was also a door that connected his room to the bathroom- Harry realised he needed a coffee, this is what led him to walk down to the kitchens at 6am. He knew he could've called for a house elf, but he wanted to walk and see the castle that he once called his home from the age of eleven.  
As soon as he had tickled the pear and entered the kitchens, he was bombarded with small creatures,

"Harry Potter sir!" They all chanted, like a broken record they kept chanting those three words, over and over and over again, Harry greeted them and succeeded in quietening the elves down.

"Bad house elves" Harry heard a familiar voice shout, the elves looked on the verge of tears and on the edge of punishing themselves, but Harry quickly told hem they had down nothing wrong.

"What can Winky do for Harry Potter, sir?" Came the voice of Winky, the deceased Barty Crouch Sr's old house elf, she was also the elf who told the other elves off.

"Please can I have a coffee Winky, you know the usual." Windy quickly got to it, knowing exactly how he liked it from during his school years. Not even a minute later and she was back with a steaming cup of coffee.

"Does Harry Potter want Winky to take Harry Potter's coffee to Harry Potter's office?"  
Chuckling at the elf's speech he said "Yes please Winky, I'll be there in a minute."

She disappeared with a sharp cracking sound and Harry -who couldn't be bothered to walk back- too apparated away but with a quieter pop.

Harry had been going through his lesson plan for a few hours, when he looked at the time he realised it was 8:30am, breakfast had been going on for an hour already. He didn't go however because he found he couldn't eat. Was it because of nerves? Or was it just his normal stomach issue, where he couldn't eat much? Harry didn't know but he had a feeling that now that Tom wasn't there to watch and make sure he got enough to it, that he wouldn't eat as much as he should. But Harry couldn't do anything about it. He felt something move on his arm and slowly a small head was staring straight into his eyes ,  
"Good morning Dobby. Don't look at me like that. I'm not hungry and I already fed you!" Harry said to it.

A bell rang, he realised not only did he have his first class but also that he had been arguing with Dobby -his Occamy- for about half an hour.

'How embarrassing it would've been if someone had walked in' Harry thought as he walked to the door to let the seventh years, most of which he knew, in. As soon as the students had walked in, Luna had smiled at Harry as she sat at the front of the class on her own -Ginny was angry at her and sat at the back glowering at everyone and anything- Harry had closed the door and walked to his desk at the back of the classroom.

"As you know I am Professor Potter. Please put your hands down, I will be giving you an introduction this lesson and if we have time at the end I will answer any questions you have. Does that sound fair?" Harry asked to which everyone murmured in agreement.

"Now, Defence Against the Dark Arts is going to be taught a little differently, although I am not going to have the name changed because that is too much hassle. Yes, I will be teaching you need know information like how to defend yourselves and how to attack etc. I will also be teaching you the history of spells -Professor Binns will still be teaching you battles and all- I will be teaching you how a so called 'light' spell can act just like a so called 'dark' spell and vice versa. For example the Unforgivables used to be called the Forgivables and they were invented to be used for good. I will be teaching you about so called dark creatures but I am sure you Care of Magical Creatures will go further into that sort of thing for those who are taking that subject. You all with me so far?" Harry asked making sure everyone understood, which thankfully they did.

"I will also be teaching you things you might need to know in case you become Aurors or something like how to disguise yourselves and how to spot disguised people. Now I will be giving this speech of a sort to every year group -so don't think your getting any special treatment- obviously what I teach you will not be the same as the first years. Before we start I would like to go over a few rules. Firstly, when the door closes that is the start of the lesson, if the door is closed and you are not here I will dock points or depending on how often you are late I will hand out a detention. Secondly, I expect respect to myself and to each other, I understand Slytherin and Gryffindor rivalry -I myself had a large rivalry with the new Potions Professor- but I will not tolerate in my classroom alright. Then you've got the basic class rules of behaving and because of what we will be learning I expect you all to use whatever spell you learn, wisely otherwise there will be it? Good.

Now fortunately I know and have taught most of you before in DA -my fifth year- so I know what you were -note the were- capable of. Unfortunately, that does not get any of you out of tests, I believe you have got two more lessons with me this week, tomorrow and Friday, therefore today I will be testing you mentally, I know it's been sprung upon you but I just want to see what you can remember, tomorrow will be a magical/physical test where I will be testing your magical ability etc. Friday I will go through your results and all that. Anyway you may begin when you get a test." Harry said as he stood up and started to hand out the papers, as he sat back down in his chair he announced that they had thirty-five minutes to complete the test then 10 minutes to ask questions.

Half an hour passed quickly and as soon as Harry had collected the papers, everyone started shouting out questions.

"One at a time otherwise I will not answer."

"Mr Hughes"  
"Sir, how did you kill You-Know-Who?"  
"Typical, of course that would be the first question." Harry said with a tight smile, "Firstly there will be no 'You-Know-Who' or 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named', if you must speak about him you will say his name, Voldemort. Secondly how I defeated him. Well you know the 'Tale of the Three Brothers', the wand from it was real along with the cloak and stone. Albus Dumbledore, the owner of the Elder Wand at the time, was disarmed by Draco Malfoy in 1997 minutes before Severus Snape completed the task of killing the beloved Headmaster -who had told Severus to kill him so no hate to Snape- Voldemort was then given the Elder Wand. But the wand didn't work for him, so during the Battle of Hogwarts, Voldemort killed Severus Snape hoping that the wand would work for him now that he had killed Snape who had killed Dumbledore. However that wasn't how it worked, because Snape didn't disarm Dumbledore. The wand went to whoever defeated aka disarmed the previous master and as neither Snape or Voldemort had done that, the wands master was Draco. But then when I was at Malfoy Manor, I disarmed Draco therefore making me the Master. Therefore when Voldemort tried to finish me using the wand, I sent a disarming spell his way and I believe the Elder Wand knew it's true Master and rebounded the killing curse off of the disarming spell, sending it back to Voldemort. Anyway it's a bit complicated to explain *****. Any other questions?"  
The students asked several more questions until the bell went signalling the next class, dismissing the students Harry quickly prepared for his next class with First years.

He practically repeated what he had told the seventh years and had begun a small reading exercise so they could get the basics of what they would be covering over the next few lessons into their heads.  
Harry had only two more classes, third years and sixth years, then he was finished for the day.

As soon as he dismissed the sixth years for lunch Harry went upstairs to read through some more books, ordering a tea to go with it. The day went by quickly and when Harry looked up next he noticed that it was dinner time. He realised he should make an appearance at dinner, he walked down the stairs slightly shaky, but the minute he walked passed his desk he fainted and knocked his head on the corner of his desk as he collapsed on the floor.

"Come on Draco, we should check on Harry."  
"Coming Neville." Draco sighed as the two walked to the ex-Gryffindor's classroom, upon entering it they spotted the unconscious body of Harry and they quickly rushed him to Madam Pomfrey.  
"Oh Merlin, I would've thought that now that Voldemort is dead and he is not a student that I wouldn't see him in here." She sighed before casting a diagnosis spell on him.

"Other than his poor appetite nothing is wrong with him. He needs to eat, I believe he was doing well up until today and because he wasn't used to missing meals it took it out on his body. Make sure he eats plenty." Poppy said as she waited for Harry to wake up, which he did barely a second later.

"Harry, I will be telling Tom about you not eating!" Draco said angrily and thus started the argument which Neville somehow got dragged into.

Unfortunately for Harry, Draco did write to Tom and the next day Harry received his first Howler *****

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! I THOUGHT WE HAD GOTTEN PASSED YOUR STOMACHING ISSUE! IF YOU DON'T EAT AT LEAST THREE MEALS A DAY I WILL SET NARCISSA UPON YOU AND WATCH AS SHE TORTURES YOU WITH HER MOTHERING WAYS—" Harry winced and slowly slouched down his chair in an attempt to hide from the looks in the Great Hall, now he understood why everyone was always so embarrassed if they got a Howler, he noticed the voice had changed and was now Narcissa Malfoy's,

"— YOU YOUNG MAN WILL BE COMING STRAIGHT HOME IF YOU CONTINUE TO SLACK OFF YOUR MEALS! I TELL YOU NOW THAT IF I GET ANOTHER LETTER FROM DRACO —Hope your doing well dear— YOU WILL BE RETURNING HOME AND I WILL LOCK YOU IN YOUR ROOM AND FORCE YOU TOO EAT! YOU UNDERSTAND ME YOUNG MAN?" A new voice entered the 'conversation' of a sort,

"—Narcissa dear, do be reasonable, he is an adult now and you are not his mother—" was Lucius's gentle voice

"—I DON'T CARE WHETHER HE IS A 19 YEAR OLD OR A BLOODY 90 YEAR OLD! HE WILL LEARN TO EAT PROPER PORTIONS AND FORGET WHAT THOSE FILTHY MUGGLES DID TO HIM AND TAUGHT HIM. FOR THE FACT THAT I AM NOT HIS MOTHER, I AM STILL RELATED TO HIM THROUGH THE BLACK'S THEREFORE I AM ALLOWED TO MOTHER HIM AS MUCH AS I WISH TOO."

"Narcissa—" Harry heard Tom say as though he realised that this was going too far

"NO HARRY NEEDS TO LEARN THAT WHAT THOSE FILTHY MUGGLES DID TO HIM WAS WRONG. HE ALSO NEEDS TO BE SHOWN LOVE AND CARE, SOMETHING THOSE MUGGLES DIDN'T GIVE HIM. AS FOR PUNISHMENT IF HE DOES NOT EAT I BELIEVE IT IS REASONABLE IF I LOCK HIM IN HIS ROOM AND FORCE FEED HIM, I MEAN AT LEAST I AM NOT STUFFING HIM IN A CUPBOARD WITHOUT FOOD." There was slight pause and a quiet whimper that came from Narcissa along with an "oh dear" then the Howler burst into flames. harry lay under the table as though he was dead. What was once amusing was now concerning thought the staff and students except Harry who remained curled up under the table. Minerva cancelled the first few lessons and told the students to read up on those lessons they will be missing or do something productive before she sent them out and walked over to Harry who refused to move.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I wasn't going to include the passing out or howler but I realised it was too short to post so I added it, hope you liked it.**

 **Notes:  
**

 ***[AN Think of the Chamber of Secrets and when Lockhart walked down the steps in the first scene, that's where Harry's office/living quarters are.]  
** ***[AN I know I haven't explained Voldemort's death all that well but look it up if your confused]  
** ***[AN I know Harry was sort of apart of the Howler Ron received in second year but that doesn't count, as this one is fully aimed at Harry]**

 **Thank you for your reviews on Chapter 17:  
kirsty21  
CaseLC  
delia cerrano  
Laurie24  
Gime'SS**

 **Also I was thinking about Rolf Scamander and would like your input on whether Luna should end up with Rolf or stay with Neville because I really don't mind. I will put up a Poll so please do go and vote, it will be there for a while.**

 **Thanks for reading,  
Please ****review,  
Bye~ **


	19. Shame and Revelations

Key

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Letters and Newspaper Articles_

 ***** means there will be additional notes for that section at the end author notes, they will be in the correct order of when it's written in the chapter -if that makes sense.

 **"From a Book"**

§Parseltongue§

* * *

Harry still refused to move. He was shaking and he was pale. The professors tried to move him, shake him out of his trance and talk to him, he only shied further away. Draco watched as Poppy Pomfrey spelled a potion into his stomach making him fall into a deep sleep, Draco felt sick with guilt as she levitated him out and to the hospital wing, the blond quickly fled as he saw the sad and pitying gazes on the staff's faces. He didn't, however see the concerned expressions that followed his back as he ran off, nor did he see Neville run after him.

As Draco retched into the toilet closest to the Great Hall, Neville appeared behind him and gently rubbed his back, just like he had done for Harry all those many times.  
"It's not your fault." Neville said and when Draco went to protest Neville continued "I have lived in a dorm with Harry for six years, I have helped him like this whenever he was sick with guilt. He won't blame you Draco, he will most likely hide from us for several days out of pure embarrassment.

Harry was back to teaching the next day. He wasn't hiding from anyone nor was he showing that he was sad… he was pretending to be happy. Neville was wrong. Or was he? Because every time he went to talk to Harry, the raven haired boy would run off with the excuse that he was needed or busy… he was like that to everyone but the students.

"Come on in fourth years!" Harry called from the door frame and he stood aside allowing them entrance. Closing the door he moved to the front of the room where his desk was and waited for the class to settle down.  
"Today we will be learning about the Unforgivables. Now does anyone know anything about them? Yes Miss-" Harry paused to look at the sheet that contained his students pictures with their names and important information like if they lost anyone due to Voldemort or if they have any health problems, "Grace?"  
"There are three of them, the Cruciatus Curse, The Killing Curse and The Imperious Curse."  
"Thank you, Mr Jackson?"  
"They were created in the 10th century."  
"Excellent. Anyone else?" Harry asked, several people gave little bits of information but no one really knew much other than the fact that they were illegal… until Tom had changed the law around them.  
"Well I found some books in the Black family's library and it contained some interesting information about the Unforgivables… once known as the Forgivables…" Harry then read the information to them and the lesson became quite an interesting historical one.

"Harry? How are you feeling?" Neville asked when Harry took a seat next to him and Draco at lunch.  
"I'm ok." Came his short reply.  
"Hey Potter! How was growing up in a cupboard?" came a shout from the Ravenclaw's, shocking a lot of people, Harry just ignored them.  
"Yeah Potter, how was it to be unloved and unwanted?" came a shout from shockingly Gryffindor table  
"SILENCE" Came a sudden shout from Minerva, "How dare you say such things? I am ashamed of you, deeply ashamed. That is no way to talk to a teacher (or a student). Mr Earten! And Mr Creevey" This made Harry look up and at Gryffindor table he spotted the now ashamed looking Dennis Creevey, younger brother to Colin Creevey. "I am deeply ashamed of you! Mr Potter didn't cause your brothers death, now stop being such a fool!" That also sent Harry down a dark path of nasty thoughts,  
'But it is my fault, it always was. I should've died in my parents place, then maybe Voldemort wouldn't've returned' Came the dark thoughts

'Don't be ridiculous! It's not about the lives lost, it's about the lives saved.' Came his good thoughts.

"I know what you are thinking Harry and no, it's not your fault." Harry heard someone say from next to him.  
"Why are you all being so silly? It was a war, lives are meant to be lost, but it's not about those who died, it's about those who survived. If Harry hadn't saved us all, most of us would be dead or in slavery. So cease pointing fingers. Sometimes I worry about the Wizarding world, I mean every year that Harry was a student at Hogwarts he would do something heroic, but almost every year everyone would hate him or blame him for something. It's ridiculous! You all should be ashamed." Luna shouted out, shocking a lot of people who had only ever heard her speak in a dreamy way.

Harry had another class to teach, the first years. He wasn't too sure about this class simply because they would be the most curious.  
"Come on in." He said as he held the door open, after giving them the same introduction as all the other classes he began to tell them the basics.  
"Now, we will be first learning about Magic. Now it would benefit you to make notes during my lessons, simply because somethings I say you won't always find in the library books. Good. Now Magic, the very being who is keeping Earth alive in a way. A few months ago, some of you might be away that I fell into a coma-like state and that magic didn't work all that well. This is because the world and magic got split into two sections. Can anyone tell me what two sections they are? Yes Miss Soune"  
"Good and evil, light and dark" She answered  
"Exactly, five points to Hufflepuff. Because of this, laws were made that practically stopped these so called dark spells, this created a rift in the balance of nature. The only reason we never had this issue before was because of Voldemort and Grindleward etc. There was always a balance between the two sides, that is until I defeated Voldemort last year and people pushed even more for the 'dark' magic to -in a way- be locked up and the key thrown away. However.." Harry paused as though he had changed his mind on what he was about to say, "Can anyone tell me a spell they believe is light and a spell that is considered dark? Yes Mr Elis."  
"Wingardium Leviosa -a light spell- and the Killing Curse being the dark one."  
"Thank you Mr Elis, five points to Slytherin. However both of those spells can be on the opposite 'side'. For example, Wingardium Leviosa, can be used in a wicked way. Someone could use the levitation spell on a pupil and drop them from a great height whilst the Killing Curse, can be used to end someone who is suffering's life. Say you came across a person who had an incurable and painful illness, you could simply end their life in a quick and painless way. That is the original purpose of the spell -however you will have to wait until your fourth year for me to go into further information on the Unforgivable curses." The lesson finished shortly and that had been Harry's last lesson of the day.

Dinner finally rolled around and it was very silent, it was as though someone had died. No one dared talk after the incident at lunch. The room remained silent until the Great Hall doors were slammed open and in came two angry women with several men behind them as though they were trying to stop the women.  
They were Molly Weasley and Narcissa Malfoy, behind them was Arthur Weasley and all the Weasley sons along with Tom Riddle and Lucius Malfoy.  
Narcissa somehow elegantly ran over to Harry and hugged him half to death.  
"Harry dear, I am so terribly sorry, please don't hate me, please don't leave the family." She rambled on, as she let go of Harry, the raven haired by managed to take in her appearance. Her hair wasn't in it's normal style* it was messy and unkept, she had no make up on and her eyes had huge bags underneath.  
"Narcissa, please stop beating yourself up. It's fine." Harry said with a smile smile. But she pulled him back into a hug and continued to cry.  
"She's been like that all night, she feels terrible for what she did." Lucius said as he came up to the two with Tom.  
"Cissa, come on let Harry go." Lucius said and immediately she hugged the blonde instead whilst Tom hugged his lover.  
"See Harry this is exactly why you should stay away from the Malfoy's! They are no good and are obviously going to ruin your image!" Molly shouted  
"Actually Molly, you should know I have no care for my image and I doubt they would do that considering they have shown me more love and care than you did."  
"No we showed you more love!" Molly denied.  
"Yes you did show me a lot of love, your whole family did, however both yours and Ginny's were fake and you constantly tried to mother me, which quite frankly annoyed the hell out of me!" Molly had now stormed up to Harry and started to pull him away from Tom.  
"How dare you talk to me like that! Albus promised me everything and all I had to do was mother you! You should be grateful, I showed you what those Muggles didn't." She said as she pushed Harry to the floor,  
"Molly!"  
"Mum!" Came several different shouts as everyone was frozen in shock as the woman continued to drag and yell at Harry.  
"Your parents would be ashamed! Sirius would hate you, they all would! Especially now that your not only dating a guy but also that your dating their murderer!" The room literally froze like ice. The atmosphere grew tense and slowly heads turned towards Tom, who paled drastically.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **I know it's pretty short but I was so stuck I had no idea how to carry on from last chapter, so I hope this was ok.  
** **Also sorry for the slight cliffhanger...not :)  
Please feel free to leave any ideas for the next chapter in your reviews or pm me!  
Oh and Neville and Luna will stay together -thank merlin!- but I will probably have Rolf as her friend if he's written in enough.**

 **Notes:**

 ***[AN with Narcissa's hair I was basically meaning that it wasn't in the style that she had in the movies]**

 **Thank you for your reviews on Chapter 18:  
All-Good-Marauders  
Huffpride  
Sheiky81  
kirsty21  
Tlyna52  
CaseLC  
delia cerrano  
Laurie24**

 **Thanks for reading,  
Please review,  
Bye~**


	20. Celestial Anger

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTES AT THE END, THEY ARE IMPORTANT.**

Key

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Letters and Newspaper Articles_

 ***** means there will be additional notes for that section at the end author notes, they will be in the correct order of when it's written in the chapter -if that makes sense.

 **"From a Book"**

§Parseltongue§

* * *

"Your parents would be ashamed! Sirius would hate you, they all would! Especially now that your not only dating a guy but also that your dating their murderer!" Molly's voice rang throughout the hall. Heads turned and faces paled.  
"You- you're lying!" Harry tried to accuse the red head but the door of the Great Hall suddenly slammed open and in came a large group of Aurors, who had clearly been waiting for a signal. The Aurors had separated, some had gone to shield the students whilst the rest began to circle the staff table, getting closer and blocking any and all exits. Wands were whipped out in a flash and all of them were pointed at Tom, those who knew about Tom's identity and didn't have a problem, pulled their own wands out and pointed them at the Aurors, who just sneered at them. Tom began to move to the middle, away from Harry who had reached out for him. The man had also noticeably given Harry his wand.

"Makes sense, doesn't it? Suddenly a new guy wants to become Minister and when appointed he removes laws on all the dark magic." Came the sinister voice of a male Auror.

"Well as he legalised it, we can use it on him." said a similar sinister voice from the next male Auror. Tom just stood there, eyes closed and arms raised, waiting for the inevitable.

"Avada Kedavra!" The first Auror whispered menacingly, the curse was heard throughout the hall as people watched with fear and horror etched across their pale faces. Time seemed to slow down for Harry as he watched the green curse head straight toward the Minister, his boyfriend. The Defence Against the Dark Arts professor let out an unearthly scream, that echoed throughout the hall, as the curse hit Tom's chest and sent the man flying backwards. He tried to run toward the still figure on the ground but found that Molly was holding him back with a wand to his neck.

"LET GO OF ME! TOM! LET GO! STOP IT! NO!" At the last shout Harry broke free of her grip, the sound of his voice seemingly throwing her backwards…although it was his magic which was acting up.

Harry ran and collapsed by Tom's pale body, touching the man's chest and neck, Harry began to scream and mutter.  
"No, no, NO! You're not dead. YOU'RE NOT DEAD! WAKE UP! Tommy, please. GET AWAY FROM ME! GET OFF!" He then screamed at the Auror's who were trying to pry him off of his lover. His magic reacted and sent them flying across the hall.

Harry felt his body fill with pain and he thought 'was this how mum felt when dad died?'.

Suddenly a hand touched Harry's shoulder, making the raven haired boy jump,

"Sweetheart. It's ok. He's still here. He's just in Limbo, talking with Death. Ssh, it's alright and no this was not Fate's fault, sometimes things don't follow the right path, much like this situation and many others in your life." Came a soothing voice, Harry felt a calming wave wash over him and he leaned into the peaceful body.  
"Mother Magic." He sighed in content as her powers washed over him once more.  
NNarcissa came over to Harry and hugged the calm but crying boy, rocking him in her arms. Mother Magic stood up and stared at Molly and the Auror's. Her calm persona was shattered by the look in her purple eyes.

"How dare you?" Her seemingly quiet voice travelled throughout the vast hall. "This had nothing to do with you. Can't you idiots see how this world fell when magic was banned! Don't you recall the week where young Mr Potter was in a coma? Don't you remember how it was his magic supplying you selfish beings?" She turned away to face the red faced Molly Weasley who looked like a very angry dragon. "You, Molly Weasley, are one of the most selfish and disgusting human I have ever had the misfortune to meet. Ever since you saw the young boy at Platform 9 ¾ you began to plot his future. You manipulated the boy, fully aware of the loveless childhood he had, you knew that and you used it to your advantage. He is not some toy you can play with, he is a human who is perfectly capable of choosing his own path! He doesn't need you pushing him and Ginevra. What none of you realise is that Tom and Harry have a stronger connection, in Tom's previous form the connection was hate but now it's love. Killing Tom would essentially destroy Harry from the inside.

"What I don't understand is why you would do something like this. They have both helped to save (me and) Magic, without there help… well quite simply the world would be destroyed. You will all leave Tom Riddle and Harry Potter alone! They are the ones trying to protect the world both Muggle and Wizarding. If anyone attempts to kill or harm Tom and Harry again, there will be sever consequences, that I can promise. Now leave." She said to the Auror's but it was clearly meant for everyone, the Auror's cleared out quickly but Molly wasn't having any of it.

"NO! I WILL HAVE NONE OF THIS! HARRY WAS MEANT TO MARRY MY DAUGHTER! AND HE WILL DO SO!" She yelled and ran over to Harry casting stupefy on him, causing the emerald eyed boy to smash his head onto the ground.

"That is enough!" Came the soft but harsh voice of Tom Marvel Riddle, who had come back from limbo. "Who do you think you are? It's Harry's life, he can be with whoever he wishes. You only want him to join your family so yo can use him and get his money! Your worthless Molly Weasley and your a pathetic witch. You have a lovely family but you have corrupted your only daughter, your husband doesn't deserve to have such a vile wife. Arthur I am sorry but I do believe you should divorce." Tom watched as Arthur nodded his head in agreement, his eyes slightly glossed and blurred with tears.

Classes were cancelled for the rest of the week as too much had happened in that one day. Harry was still in shock from watching and feeling his lover 'die' and was staying in the Hospital Wing as he had a slight concussion from hurting his head. Arthur had come to apologise but it being Harry just said

"Mr Weasley, it wasn't your fault. I am sorry about your wife, I believe my existence in her life might of changed her." Arthur then hugged Harry, who returned the action, before leaving. The Weasley children then came to talk to Harry barring Ginny, Fred and George stayed the longest, the two spoke to Harry about everything and anything including how well their shop was going. Harry was seen chuckling amongst the two ruffians.

When Tom went in to see Harry the two immediately got snuggled up in the bed together and they fell asleep with Harry in Tom's arms and up against his chest. Neither would know that Narcissa had snuck in, cooed at the sight and taken a picture…with a Muggle camera.

The week went by quickly as did the next few months with little to no problems, a student got a detention here and there, someone ended up in the Hospital Wing with a broken bone or something from Quidditch and Harry was enjoying the quietness. Halloween was coming up and Harry gradually got more and more quiet, he refused to see Tom the week before and after Halloween, which was understandable. He spent the day locked in his office, looking through some things he had found in one of his vaults, he looks through the Marauder's trunk he had found at Grimmauld Place and in Sirius' room. Harry also went to his parents graves, a woman who had a child had seen him,  
"What on earth are you doing in a graveyard? It may be Halloween but that is just rude, I will call the police if I find any graffiti." Harry who was already emotional just snapped at her,  
"Mind your own business! For your information I was visiting my parents who died on this day in 1981 when I was only a year old, so sorry that I wanted to visit them and get away from my already grief filled life!" He ranted, the woman looked mildly shocked but before she could apologise he had walked off to his parents grave.

Once Halloween had passed, Harry visited Tom, the moment he saw the tall man, Harry grabbed him close and smashed his lips against Tom's pale ones, it took the older man a moment or two to realise what was happening, before he too was fully into the kiss, their tongues battled for dominance, which Tom obviously won. The two parted minutes later when they were dying for a breath.  
"I'm ready." Harry said, Tom looked confused at the two words as they held no context but when he caught sight of Harry's lust filled eyes, he knew and he smirked. He dragged Harry into their shared bedroom at Malfoy Manor and after casting a locking spell on the door along with multiple silencing charms, Tom striped himself and Harry before throwing Harry onto the bed and…. well let's just say that with the loud screams, moans and groans of pleasure, everyone would be sincerely grateful for the charms put in place.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **I'm sorry about the late update, I've had exams for the past week and a bit and I've been really stressed out recently. I also apologise but I am going to change my updating schedule because school is really busy at the minute. I will update once a fortnight but if I have time I might be able to get two chapters up in a fortnight.  
**

 **Also this story will be coming to an end with in the next couple of chapters, so if you have any ideas for the next few chapters then please do put them in your reviews or you can PM me.**

 **Thank you for your reviews on Chapter 19:  
Tlyna52  
kirsty21  
Gime'SS  
mizzrazz72  
CaseLC  
MirrorFlower and DarkWind  
ZodiacsKlaroline  
HuffPride**

 **Thanks for reading,  
Please review,  
Bye~**


	21. The End

Key

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Letters and Newspaper Articles_

 ***** means there will be additional notes for that section at the end author notes, they will be in the correct order of when it's written in the chapter -if that makes sense.

 **"From a Book"**

§Parseltongue§

* * *

He lay there lay there on the soft white sheets as he felt the sun hit his naked torso through the crack in the curtain. He could hear his lover snoring gently beside him. Just as he turned to face the sleeping man, he heard someone scream, a high-pitched girly scream. His wand was out in an instant and he stood straight up, looking at the door. There stood Draco, shielding his eyes as though the blonde was being blinded.

Looking to his side, he heard chuckling from on the bed.

"Harry love, look down." Harry heard Tom's husky voice say with a tremor of a chuckle, looking down the green eyed boy squealed and quickly grabbed the duvet and wrapped it around his torso, he was completely naked. No wonder Draco screamed. Harry heard Draco sigh, before watching him turn to speak with Tom…he screamed again. Turns out, Harry had pulled the duvet off of a naked Tom, leaving the Slytherin heir to show everything.  
"I think I will leave now. Umm, breakfast is ready in 20 minutes." Draco stuttered out as he held his hands over his closed eyes. He managed to walk into a wall before finally getting out of the room. When Draco was gone Tom started to laugh at him.

"Don't be so mean Tom! I don't think he's gotten to this stage with George yet!"

They walked downstairs after having a shower and getting changed. Harry and Draco blushed when they caught each other's eyes.

"Good morning all!" Tom said in a very cheerful mood to which everyone other than Draco raised their eyebrow in curiosity.

The rest of the day was uneventful up until around 4 pm when George asked for everyone to go across to the Burrow. Slightly hesitant, Narcissa and Lucius joined both Harry, Tom and Draco as they went through the floo.

When everyone got there, they noticed that everyone was there. Suddenly, George was on the floor with a black ring that had a Slytherin green strip going through the middle of the black. It was in a silver box.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, you helped me get a hold of myself when Freddie died. Despite our differences and our family's history, we over came them and well got together. So would you marry me?" George proposed to Draco, who started bouncing on the spot with tears in his eyes.

"Yes! Yes, you idiot! Definitely!" Draco shouted as George placed the ring on his ring finger, the blonde then tacked the red head to the floor and snogged him. Narcissa started to clap and quickly everyone was doing the same.

As George got up he looked to both Narcissa and Lucius,

"Umm, Iwouldlikeyourblessingtomarryyourson." He quickly said, Narcissa seemed to understand but Lucius just looked confused,

"He said 'I would like your blessing to marry your son'," Narcissa whispered in her husband's ear.

"Then you have our blessing," Lucius answered before patting George gently on the back.

There was, shockingly, little protest to the newly engaged. The wedding plans started immediately and they planned to marry around Christmas. George said it was because he got Fred back then and they thought it was a nice idea.

Weeks of planning went by, Harry was trying to balance teaching, marking essays and wedding planning and was struggling immensely.

The wedding came by quickly, it was a very big wedding as there was a lot of red-heads. Everything was calm and quiet and then it happened again. Harry was just eating his dinner at Hogwarts with the students and other professors when the Hall doors opened and Tom came in.

"Tom, what are you doing here?" He asked as he stood up and met Tom in the middle of the walk from the table to the doors.

Tom fell to his knee and brought out a ring,

"I would've asked you sooner but George stole the spotlight so I had to wait. Harry James Potter, I know that we were once enemies and that I have caused so much pain in your life. But we have both moved forward and closer. Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes oh yes!" Harry squealed as he jumped into Tom's arms, Tom spun them both around and everyone cheered.

They had a smaller wedding, they chose to have it in the Forbidden Forest for personal reasons. A few years passed and Luna and Neville got married, they later surprised everyone by announcing that Luna was pregnant. Harry got happy but also sad by this news.

"What's wrong Harry?" Tom asked as he put the book down and opened his arms for Harry to cuddle into,

"I'm just a bit sad that we will never have our own children," Harry answered hesitantly. After a few awkwardly silent moments, Tom replied with

"We could adopt a baby" Harry's face brightened up immediately. A few weeks later Tom and Harry were introducing their 3-month-old baby girl. She had no name when they had gotten her so they called her Lily. But it was actually Tom who had suggested the name. Her full name was Lily Luna Potter, when Tom and Harry had gotten married they had kept Harry's name. So Tom was now Tom Marvel Riddle-Potter.

Soon enough there were children running everywhere in Malfoy Manor. Everyone was happy, laughs and cheers filled the walls all the time.

Mother Magic looked down at the house from the Celestial Realm and sighed happily as she put an arm around each of her children, Death and Fate.  
All was good in the world, Magic was working perfectly as everyone believed in the equality of the 'two types'. Harry went back to work but only half time, Tom continued to be the Minister of Magic. Everything was good and for the first time in decades…there was utter peace.

~The End~

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Ok I know there is no reasonable excuse for not updating in about a month, I am so very sorry. I've been busy with school and life's been a bitch. I also got bored of this story.**

 **That's the end of this fanfiction, I apologise for the rushed and rubbish ending.**

 **I probably won't be posting any new Harry Potter fanfictions for a while as I have gotten a tad bored of this fandom -I've gotten interested in YouTuber fanfiction on Wattpad and yeah...**

 **Thank you for your reviews on Chapter 20:**

 **kirsty21  
All-Good-Marauders  
MirrorFlower and DarkWind  
Tlyna52  
Laurie24**

 **Thanks for reading,  
Please review,  
Bye~**


End file.
